Hatsukoi
by fluffjaeyong
Summary: [TWOSHOT] "Sederhana saja, aku mencintainya karena jantungku berdebar keras hanya dengan menatapnya." / "Apa bahasa Inggrisnya 'aku mencintaimu?" / "I love you." / "I love you too." [Jaehyun x Taeyong] Shounen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**HATSUKOI**

 **(FIRST LOVE)**

 **.**

 **JAEYONG COUPLE**

 **A ROMANCE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oi_! Jung Yoon Oh!"

Yang dipanggil sontak terkejut. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan.

" _Sial_. Bisa biasa saja tidak? Tidak perlu sampai teriak seperti itu, bodoh."

Pria tersebut—Doyoung menatapnya datar. " _Hah_. Dari tadi juga aku sudah biasa saja memanggilmu, Jung! Kau saja yang seperti orang tuli tidak mendengarku jadi aku terpaksa bersikap tidak-biasa-saja."

Jung Yoon Oh—Jaehyun tidak mengindahkan penjelasan Doyoung. Kepalanya mulai celingak-celinguk mencari eksistensi sumber ke _tuli_ annya. Doyoung menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia pun ikut celingak-celinguk kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau celingak-celinguk? Mencari sesuatu?"

Jaehyun lantas menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap sebal ke arah Doyoung.

" _Ah_. Benar-benar. Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan eksistensi makhluk Tuhan paling indah. Terima kasih banyak, Kim Doyoung." Doyoung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung karena ucapan sarkasme Jaehyun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun bangkit dan menepuk singkat bahu Doyoung.

"Aku ingin mencarinya dahulu." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Doyoung yang masih kebingungan di bangku koridor.

"Apa dia stress gara-gara nilai fisikanya anjlok? Apa-apaan coba manusia itu."

.

.

.

"Ke mana ya dia?"

Jaehyun terus bergumam sembari celingak-celinguk. Ia sudah menyusuri koridor lantai satu dan dua serta mengintip sekilas setiap kelas yang ia lewati.

" _He_. Kalau begitu aku akan ke lantai tiga." Gumamnya. Ia pun berjalan sesekali berlari kecil menuju lantai tiga. Namun saat menaiki tangga, ia ditabrak seseorang.

 _ **Bruk**_

" _Auh_!"

Baru saja ingin mengomel, Jaehyun tersadar. Oh Tuhan! Inilah makhluk Tuhan paling indah _nya_! Jaehyun melihat ia yang sedang meringis sembari memegangi hidungnya. Ia terduduk dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Jaehyun pun berjongkok sembari memegang bahu kirinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut khawatir.

"H-hei. Apa kau kesakitan? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Tulusnya. Pria tersebut pun berhenti memegangi hidungnya dan menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang mendapat tatapan darinya pun serasa ingin meleleh. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak melihat karena pandanganku tertutup oleh tumpukan buku ini. Maaf." Ucapnya. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

" _A-anu_. Hidungmu merah..."

Pria itu—Taeyong tersenyum kikuk. "E-eh, iya. Pasti gara-gara tertimpa buku jadinya merah." Kemudian ia menunduk. Jaehyun gemas sekali melihat tingkah Taeyong. Dengan segala keberanian, Jaehyun perlahan mengulurkan tangan yang semula berada di bahu Taeyong menuju hidung bangirnya. Kemudian ia mengelus pelan pucuk hidung Taeyong menggunakan ibu jari.

"Pasti sakit. Sekali lagi, maaf." Ucap Jaehyun lembut. Taeyong pun salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia pun dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Jaehyun karena ia tak mau menanggung risiko jika jantungnya sungguhan lompat ke luar.

" _Ah_. Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya. Taeyong pun berjongkok dan mulai membereskan buku-buku tersebut. Jaehyun yang melihatnya pun ikut membantu.

"Aku saja yang membereskan." Ucap Jaehyun dengan cekatan kembali menumpuk buku-buku tersebut.

"Aku bawa setengah, kau bawa setengah. Dengan begitu, penglihatanmu tidak akan terhalang, bukan?"

Taeyong seketika terpaku melihat senyuman pria itu. Lesung pipinya sangat memesona.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantu."

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu siswa manis sepertimu." Balas Jaehyun yang disusul oleh kedipan sebelah matanya. Dasar perayu.

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia pun berdeham kemudian menatap Jaehyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Sepertinya kau anak kelas satu. Siapa namamu?"

Kini giliran Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong. " _He_. Jangan bilang kau itu seniorku?"

Taeyong terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia pun bersedekap. "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Lantas ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak."

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Taeyong. Ketua OSIS dan dua tingkat di atasmu."

Jaehyun mendelik. Ia kemudian memandangi uluran tangan Taeyong.

" _He_?! Jadi kau Ketua Osis itu? Yang Doyoung bilang _Kakak-OSIS-dengan-wajah-tak-santai_?!"

Taeyong pun tertawa mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada saku celana. "Tak santai yang bagaimana memangnya? Hei, pasti kau tidak mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa."

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian membatin; _'kau benar, Kim-Do. Wajahnya memang tak santai.'_ Ia pun menarik tangan kanan Taeyong kemudian bersalaman.

"Namaku Jung Yoon Oh. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun. Dan, ya. Kau benar. Aku tidak mengikuti MOS makanya aku baru mengenalmu. Dan wajah Senior Taeyong memang tidak santai. Bagaimana bisa wajahmu tampan sekaligus manis? Seperti karakter _ikemen_ yang keluar dari _anime_. Makanya ketika pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah makhluk Tuhan paling indah."

Taeyong tertawa rikuh mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Wajahnya pun memerah mengingat saat ini ia sedang bersalaman dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Omong-omong, apa Senior sudah makan?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia pun tidak lagi bersalaman dengan Taeyong melainkan mengisi sela-sela jari Taeyong. Ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku juga. Ayo ke kantin, Senior. Aku yang traktir. Sekaligus merayakan hari pertama kita berkenalan." Ucap Jaehyun penuh semangat. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun bingung.

"T-tapi—"

" _Sstt_. Ikut saja."

Taeyong pun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Jaehyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin dengan tangan yang masih tertaut erat. Taeyong seharusnya merasa risi karena bocah kelas satu yang bahkan baru mengenalnya ini dengan seenak jidat main menggenggam tangannya. Namun entah mengapa ia justru malah merasa nyaman digenggam oleh Jaehyun.

.

.

.

" _Hoi_."

"Apa?"

" _Tch_. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Apa-apaan tadi di kantin. Bagaimana bisa kau makan bersama Senior Taeyong?" bisik Doyoung. Jaehyun menghentikan acara menghitungnya. Ia menoleh dan menyunggingkan seringai.

"Tentu saja bisa. Dan asal kau tahu, selama perjalanan menuju kantin, aku menggenggam tangannya. Setelah makan juga aku menggenggamnya kemudian mengantarkan ia menuju kelas dengan selamat."

Doyoung menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan arogan temannya. "Modusmu itu. Sungguh terlalu."

.

.

.

"Senior Taeyong!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia mendapati Jaehyun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipinya terpampang jelas. Ingin rasanya Taeyong menyentuhnya menggunakan telunjuknya untuk bisa mengukur kira-kira sedalam apa lesung pipi bocah tersebut. Ia pun segera sadar akan imajinasinya. Jaehyun berdeham kemudian meraih tangan kanan Taeyong.

"Senior pulang bersamaku, ya? Aku antar."

Taeyong membatu. Digenggam seperti itu oleh Jaehyun. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Seketika ia merasa bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya dan Jaehyun. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Taeyong pun merasa pipinya panas karena diperhatikan dan digenggam. Ia pun melepas tautan tangannya kemudian membuang muka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Datarnya. Ia baru akan melangkah namun Jaehyun dengan cepat langsung menarik lengannya dan memeluknya erat. Taeyong bergeming. Terlalu kaget dan mendadak.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, Senior. Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Taeyong merasa ingin mati. Kakinya lemas karena didekap sedemikian erat oleh Jaehyun dan ditambah ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang sialnya memabukkan. _Mint_ yang memikat. Dan wajahnya kini berada di dada bidang Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak mau mengakui ini tapi ia berpikir bahwa Jaehyun sangat— _seksi_.

"Diam berarti iya. _Yeah_. Betapa senangnya."

Jaehyun melepas dekapannya dan langsung menautkan jarinya pada sela-sela jari Taeyong. Dituntunnya Taeyong menuju parkiran.

"Senior Taeyong."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau terpaksa?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lalu menghela napas. "Kau memelukku di depan banyak orang. Itu sangat memalukan, kau tahu."

Jaehyun merasa bersalah seketika. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri.

" _Ugh_. Maaf kalau Senior merasa tidak nyaman, tapi— _hei_ , Senior tadi terima-terima saja _ah_ aku peluk." Ujarnya. Taeyong membelalakkan matanya kemudian meninju lengan Jaehyun dengan tangan satunya.

" _Ck_. Dasar bocah. Di mana mobilmu?"

.

.

.

" _Heee_. Senior tinggal di apartemen juga, ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk kemudian menoleh. "Apa kau mau mampir dulu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sembari menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Taeyong.

Mereka sudah berada di apartemen Taeyong. Taeyong mempersilakan Jaehyun duduk di sofa sembari menunggunya membuatkan minum dan beberapa camilan.

" _Woah_. Senior Taeyong suka warna monokrom rupanya. Apartemennya terkesan elegan sekali dengan nuansa hitam putih." Gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apa kau juga suka monokrom?"

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan di atas meja. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaehyun dengan almamater yang sudah ditanggalkan.

"Kalau aku lebih suka warna yang _lelaki_ , Senior. Biru dan merah." Balasnya. Taeyong menatapnya datar.

"Jadi menurutmu warna hitam dan putih tidak _lelaki_ , begitu?" Jaehyun tertawa canggung kemudian ia mengambil jus jeruk lalu meminumnya.

"Oh iya."

"Kenapa, Senior?"

"Kau tidak perlu bicara formal kepadaku. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senior'. Cukup panggil aku dengan namaku." Ucapnya. Jaehyun menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kan kita beda dua tahun, Senior."

Taeyong menatapnya sebentar kemudian mencubit gemas hidung Jaehyun. "Tidak perlu pakai 'senior'. Kau ingin dekat denganku, bukan? Itu syarat utamanya." Ujarnya kemudian melepas cubitannya.

Jaehyun tergeming. Ia tahu hidungnya merah namun— _Ya Tuhan_ —Taeyong baru saja mencubit hidungnya! Jaehyun hampir menjerit karena hal itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"B-baiklah, T-Taeyong..."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah seperti itu? Kau lucu sekali, Jaehyun." Ucapnya disusul dengan tawa renyah. Jaehyun kembali dalam mode _jantan_. Ia pun meraih kedua tangan Taeyong. Digenggamnya tangan tersebut dengan erat. Matanya menatap dalam manik Taeyong.

"Jangan seperti itu, Tae."

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Jaehyun menghela napas berat. "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan seperti itu. Aku itu sangat sensitif. Disentuh seperti itu olehmu...aku jadi— _tambah berdebar_."

Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup. _Apa-apaan penuturan Jaehyun itu? Mengapa ia sangat jujur?_

" _Ugh._ Pokoknya, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Kau bertindak pasif saja. Oke?"

Taeyong menampakkan mimik tak suka. Jaehyun melepaskan tautan mereka kemudian meminum jus jeruknya dengan mata yang masih menatap Taeyong.

" _Heee_. Jangan mentang-mentang kita sudah selangkah lebih dekat kau bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menaruh gelasnya lalu bertopang dagu. Menatap Taeyong geli.

" _Selangkah lebih dekat_. Aku suka kalimat itu. Apa kau tak sadar? Kau itu _terlalu_ manis. Aku kan jadi gemas."

 _Jaehyun..._

Taeyong membatin digombali Jaehyun seperti itu. Ia tak mau _bawa perasaan_. Dan ia tak boleh _bawa perasaan_.

.

.

.

"Dari apa yang kulihat, kau makin dekat saja dengan Senior Taeyong."

Jaehyun menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. " _Ah_ , benarkah?"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan _sok_ tidak tahu. Kau dan Senior Taeyong itu akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi bahan omongan. Kalian menjadi topik hangat di sekolah. Kedekatan kalian menuai pro dan kontra."

Jaehyun menutup komiknya dan menatap Doyoung serius.

"Pro dan kontra yang bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung. Doyoung terlihat berpikir kemudian menjawab, "Seperti ada yang setuju dan tidak. Kebanyakan yang setuju adalah seorang _fujoshi_ dan yang tidak adalah orang yang menganggap Senior Taeyong adalah miliknya."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu _fujoshi_?"

Doyoung menghela napas penuh beban namun ia tetap menjawab, " _Fujoshi_ itu perempuan yang menyukai hubungan sesama pria. Seperti kalian. Bahkan dari yang kudengar, mereka membuat komunitas dengan nama _'JaeYong Shipper'_ di mading dan memajang beberapa foto kebersamaan kalian yang mereka ambil diam-diam. Kau tahu? Seketika namamu melejit menyamai Senior Taeyong. Aku takjub."

" _Heee_? Apa-apaan itu..."

Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Bilang saja kau senang. Reaksimu penuh dusta."

Jaehyun antara ingin tertawa dan meninju Doyoung. "Tapi serius, aku— _duh_ , masa sampai ramai seperti itu?"

Doyoung menopang dagunya kemudian menjawab, "Karena Senior Taeyong, sang Ketua OSIS dengan wajah tak santainya itu yang membuatnya ramai."

"Aku jadi merasa seperti artis." Respons Jaehyun terkekeh lalu Doyoung menatapnya serius.

"Jaehyun."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Senior Taeyong?"

Jaehyun sontak tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk, "Benar-benar suka."

Doyoung melihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Jaehyun. Mendengarnya pun membuat Doyoung ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka dengan Senior Taeyong, buat ia menyukaimu juga."

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, "Makanya ini sedang aku lakukan. Pendekatan dengan Taeyong. Karena ia cinta pertamaku, aku jadi sedikit kacau. Takut-takut Taeyong tidak memedulikan diriku. Tapi setelah seminggu ini mengenalnya, aku jadi tidak terlalu kacau. Ia hangat dan baik. Aku— _tambah_ mencintainya." Tutur Jaehyun dengan rikuh. Ia benar-benar jujur saat mengatakannya.

Doyoung tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu teman semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat murni, Jae. Cinta pertama memang begitu membingungkan dan menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Karena kau temanku, mungkin kau membutuhkanku untuk mendapatkan hati Senior Taeyong? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Tawarnya. Jaehyun berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai tampan.

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

"Ke mana ia?"

Jaehyun celingak-celinguk mencari Taeyong di dalam kelasnya namun tidak ada eksistensinya sama sekali. Jaehyun pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada teman sekelas Taeyong.

" _Eum_ , permisi. Apakah Senior tahu di mana Senior—"

"Taeyong ada di perpustakaan."

Jaehyun terkejut. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. _Bagaimana bisa senior ini mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mencari Taeyong?_

"Karena kalian tengah populer menjadi topik pembicaraan."

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya. _Mungkin ia titisan cenayang_ , pikirnya. Senior itu pun menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya lalu menatap Jaehyun geli.

"Kau Jung Jaehyun, bocah kelas satu yang berhasil mendekati teman esku. Hebat sekali." Ucapnya santai. Jaehyun tambah canggung. Kemudian ia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya memberi isyarat agar Jaehyun duduk di sana.

"Aku tidak menggigit. Tenang saja."

Jaehyun ingin tertawa tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya. _Jangan receh di saat seperti ini, Jae._

"Perkenalkan, aku Yuta. Kau bisa menganggapku teman, kalau kau mau." Ucapnya ramah. Jaehyun pun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, Senior Yuta. Aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya namun Yuta memanggilnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

" _Oi_ , Jaehyun. Kalau kau butuh bantuan layaknya _'kiat-kiat-mendekati-orang-es-seperti-Taeyong-yang-baik-dan-benar'_ kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Tak perlu sungkan. Aku ini jagonya _mak comblang_." Tuturnya. Jaehyun merasa Yuta mempromosikan dirinya seperti _sales_ pro yang sedang mempromosikan popok bayi kepada ibu-ibu muda.

Tapi tak bisa dimungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang dapat sambutan hangat dari Yuta. Ia pun merekahkan senyuman lebar sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih, Senior. Kau luar biasa."

.

.

.

" _Hooo_. Sedang membaca buku kumpulan puisi rupanya."

Taeyong tersentak. Sontak ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan sialnya, pipi kanannya malah menubruk sebuah benda kenyal nan lembap.

Taeyong membeku.

Ia hapal sekali ini aroma tubuh siapa namun ia hanya tergeming.

 _Ini bibir Jaehyun..._

 _Astaga, mati saja aku._

Taeyong merasa jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar dalam hitungan lima detik.

 _Lima_

 _Empat_

 _Tiga_

 _Dua_

 _Satu_

Nihil. Dua detik kemudian ia malah merasakan pipinya dicium _dalam_ dan disertai suara khas dikecup.

 _Sial sial sial!_

"Satu ciuman manis untuk kakak kelas termanis."

Taeyong masih membeku. Ia bergeming menatap tak percaya pada Jaehyun yang saat ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil bertopang dagu dan menatapnya dengan dalam yang disertai dengan senyuman manis.

 _Lesung pipimu itu, Jae._

Taeyong membatin. Ingin rasanya ia memaki Jaehyun karena telah membuat jantungnya terpompa dengan gila dan membuat aliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir lebih cepat. Dan salahkan Jaehyun yang berkali-kali lipat lebih memesona ketika lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Tae? Hey?"

 _Hening_

Taeyong masih setia bergeming.

"Jadi ini modusmu untuk dapat ciuman kedua dariku, ya? Oke, akan segera kuwujud—"

"Apa-apaan kau ini."

"—kan. _Ah_. Harusnya aku tidak bilang-bilang ya kalau ingin menciummu."

Jaehyun cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya asal. Taeyong mengembuskan napas lalu berdecak. Ia pun menunjuk wajah Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya dengan wajah yang _sok-di-garang-garangkan-yang-padahal-menggemaskan_ itu.

"Kau itu yang modus, bodoh. Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat-lihat kau makin berbuat seenaknya saja padaku. Kita itu beda dua tahun, bodoh. Jangan seenaknya melakukan hal-hal yang membuat jantungku berdebar keras, bodoh. Kau itu ya, tidak tahu apa rasanya kalau jantung berdebar seperti ingin lompat ke luar? Dasar _Jung-Sialan-Jaehyun_! Kau itu hanya bisa membuatku kacau. Kau ini sudah membuatku terpesona hanya dengan kau memperlihatkan lesung pipimu! Jangan ditambah dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti mencium— _sial_ , aku hampir gila karenamu!"

 _Jaehyun membeku_

 _Taeyong membeku_

 _Penjaga perpustakaan membeku_

Taeyong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya penuh dramatis. Ia meringis dalam hati meratapi dirinya yang dengan begitu naifnya mengeluarkan segala hal yang ia rasakan karena Jaehyun.

 _Aduh, mampus. Bodohnya aku!_

"T-Taeyong...kau..."

Drama tatap-tatapan pun dimulai. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong setengah terkejut setengah bahagia. Wajahnya seakan diselimuti oleh—sebut saja— _cahaya cinta_. Taeyong pun setengah terkejut setengah _ingin-mati-saja_.

Taeyong merasa tatapan Jaehyun makin dalam saja. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaehyun, bisa-bisa Taeyong tambah tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun pun menyunggingkan senyuman yang menurut Taeyong _super duper manis kuadrat_.

"Apakah benar-benar berdebar?"

Taeyong masih betah bergeming. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" _Huh_?"

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Taeyong dengan wajah polosnya kemudian ia pun mengacak gemas rambut Taeyong.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Apakah benar-benar berdebar?"

Taeyong menelan ludah gugup kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup bertatapan seperti itu oleh Jaehyun, terus terang saja.

"Kau ini bicara apa." Balasnya datar. Taeyong kembali pada _mode_ dingin. Jaehyun mendengarnya malah tambah tersenyum manis kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya guna membelai pipi Taeyong. Dibelainya pipi merona Taeyong dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jangan dingin padaku. Aku suka Taeyong yang hangat, bukan yang dingin." Ucapnya lembut. Ia pun memindahkan tangannya ke dagu Taeyong lalu membuat Taeyong kembali bertatapan dengannya.

"Pipimu merah."

"Di sini panas."

Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal namun Jaehyun memaklumi karena tahu Taeyong sedang salah tingkah.

"Jika benar kau berdebar, berarti aku tidak sendirian merasakannya." Ucap Jaehyun sambil terus tersenyum manis. Sesekali ibu jari Jaehyun membelai lembut dagu Taeyong.

"Taeyong."

"Apa?"

"Aku itu men—"

"Taeyong!"

— _cintaimu. Sial_.

Jaehyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Taeyong kemudian matanya tertuju pada biang pengacau acara ungkapan cintanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Johnny!" Refleks Taeyong sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut. Ia pun menatap Johnny penuh intimidasi. Johnny yang merasa diberi tatapan tak mengenakkan dari dua manusia di hadapannya pun berdeham kikuk.

"Aku dari tadi menghubungimu namun tak ada jawaban dan kata Yuta kau berada di perpustakaan."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian bersedekap. "Aku mematikan ponselku. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada rapat OSIS, Tae. Festival sekolah kan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi. Pengurus OSIS yang lain sudah menunggu loh." Balasnya. Taeyong sebenarnya antara ingin mengumpat dan berterima kasih kepada Johnny. Mengumpat karena ia tidak bisa mendengar tuntas ucapan Jaehyun dan berterima kasih karena ia bisa lepas dari situasi canggung nan mendebarkan tadi.

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang kentara sekali memasang wajah jengkel. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya guna membelai kepala belakang Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun menatapnya setengah kesal setengah merajuk. Taeyong mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaehyun kemudian berbisik, "Nanti aku ke kelasmu seusai rapat."

Taeyong pun menjauh lalu bangkit sambil melempar senyuman tipis ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun sedikit luluh karena melihat senyuman manis Taeyong kemudian ia mengangguk dan ikut bangkit. Ia memegang bahu Taeyong kemudian dengan cepat memberi kecupan yang disertai suara pada pipi kiri Taeyong.

"Aku menunggumu." Ujarnya kemudian dengan cepat langsung melesat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Taeyong tergeming. Sungguh. Johnny antara percaya tidak percaya karena ia baru saja menyaksikan adegan romansa antara bocah kelas satu dan sang Ketua OSIS. Sebenarnya Johnny ingin menggoda Taeyong karena wajahnya sungguh merah namun Taeyong tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo pergi."

Taeyong benar-benar ingin menendang Jaehyun karena perbuatan gilanya itu.

 _Benar-benar Jaehyun itu._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku pulang."

Jaehyun mencubit gemas pipi kanan Taeyong sembari terkekeh. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Bidadari Taeyong tidak perlu sungkan karena Pangeran Jaehyun akan selalu siap mengawal Bidadari Taeyong." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Taeyong melepas cubitan Jaehyun lalu menyentil sayang dahinya.

"Perumpamaan yang menjijikkan." Balasnya. Jaehyun tertawa kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Taeyong.

"Menjijikkan di mulut tapi kalau di hati suka _tuh_." Goda Jaehyun sambil mencolek-colek dagu Jaehyun. Taeyong mencubit kedua pipi Jaehyun dengan gemas.

"Jangan _narsis_ , Jaehyun!"

" _Auh_. Iya, iya. Cubitanmu lumayan juga. Sakit ini— _hey_ , lepaskan." Ringisnya manja. Taeyong pun tertawa lalu segera melepaskan cubitannya. Ia pun membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang tadi diacak oleh Jaehyun.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu."

Saat Taeyong akan membuka pintu, Jaehyun menarik lengannya kemudian berbisik, "Istirahat, Tae. Kau lelah. Jangan sampai saat festival sekolah dilaksanakan kau sakit."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Taeyong pun tersenyum lembut. "Iya, _adik_ ku."

Mendengar balasan dari Taeyong membuat Jaehyun merasa dunianya seketika pahit.

 _Adik, ya._

Taeyong menyadari perubahan mimik Jaehyun namun ia hanya tergeming. Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar lalu dengan cepat mengelus kepala belakang Jaehyun.

"Aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya kemudian meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih tergeming. Ia pun tersenyum pahit.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan sakit tapi tidak berdarah?" monolognya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya dramatis.

"Aku harus segera membuang status _kakak-adik zone_ ini." Ujarnya penuh tekad. Ia pun kembali menstater mobilnya.

 _Taeyong...peka sedikit, kumohon._

.

.

.

 _ **To: Taeyong-ku [09.45 PM]**_

 _Selamat tidur, Tae. Tolong masukkan aku ke dalam mimpimu~ (shy)_

 _ **Send!**_

Jaehyun terkekeh setelah membaca ulang pesannya. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **From: Taeyong-ku [09.45 PM]**_

 _Siap, Komandan. Tidak ah, nanti yang ada aku mimpi buruk :p_

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit ketika membaca pesan dari Taeyong. Ia pun membalas.

 _ **To: Taeyong-ku [09.46 PM]**_

 _Kalau tidak dalam mimpi, dalam hatimu saja. Bagaimana?_

 _ **Send!**_

Jaehyun harap-harap cemas apa balasan Taeyong nanti. Ia sudah kode keras. Jika balasan Taeyong nanti tidak sesuai harapan, Jaehyun bersumpah akan menobatkan Taeyong sebagai 'Manusia Ter-tidak-peka'.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong membatin membaca balasan Jaehyun. Siapa yang tidak terbawa perasaan jika jadi Taeyong? Taeyong menghela napasnya berat sambil berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya.

 _ **To: JungJae-ku [09.48 PM]**_

 _Dasar perayu. Aku mengantuk (yawn). Aku tidur dulu, ya. Selamat malam._

 _ **Send!**_

Ya, itulah Taeyong. Malu-malu kucing. Terima kasih kepada Jaehyun yang malah membuatnya senyum-senyum tak jelas setelahnya. Ia pun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut karena merasa jengah sekaligus khawatir kalau Jaehyun menjulukinya manusia tidak peka.

Jaehyun yang melihat balasan dari Taeyong pun menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya membacanya kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Memang dasar manusia tidak peka." Desahnya. Jaehyun pun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas kemudian bermimik serius sembari mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad.

"Pokoknya, aku harus segera mengenyahkan status kakak-adik ini. Taeyong harus tahu kalau aku menyayanginya lebih dari itu."

.

.

.

Musim gugur menemani festival sekolah SMA Heaven kali ini. Sudah banyak _stand_ makanan dan hiburan lainnya yang memenuhi lapangan. Setiap kelas pun sudah mempersiapkan tema, kostum, dan dekorasi terbaik untuk acara ini. Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi namun sudah banyak siswa yang datang guna mempercantik suasana kelas masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka juga mendirikan _stand_ makanan sendiri di depan kelas.

Di sinilah Taeyong, selaku Ketua OSIS bertugas untuk berkeliling guna mengecek sudah berapa persen kesiapan masing-masing kelas. Ditemani oleh sang wakil, Yuta. Mereka menyusuri gedung untuk kelas satu terlebih dahulu.

"Menurutmu, adakah tema, dekorasi, dan kostum dari kelas satu yang mengalahkan kelas kita?"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Yuta kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, "Bisa ada bisa tidak."

Yuta bersedekap dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kujamin tidak ada. Kelas 3-A itu yang paling _keren_."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Ya, semoga mereka biasa saja."

Taeyong dan Yuta pun sampai di kelas 1-A. Beberapa murid sedang menghias kelasnya. Di depan kelasnya pun terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan _'Mari Rasakan Petualangan Menjelajahi Hutan yang Sesungguhnya'_. Kelas ini bertemakan hutan. Ada yang sibuk memasang pohon-pohonan dan sebagainya. Taeyong dan Yuta pun masuk kemudian Taeyong membuka suara, "Kalian harus cepat. Acara dimulai pukul delapan. Dekorasi kelas kalian seindah mungkin."

Para siswa pun mengangguk kemudian menjawab, "Siap, Senior."

Taeyong mengangguk kemudian mereka keluar kelas. Yuta merangkulnya lalu berbisik, "Tema hutan setiap tahun pasti ada. Aku yakin kelas kita akan menang tahun ini."

Taeyong melepas rangkulan Yuta kemudian berdecak, "Kau berisik, Yuta. Kita kan tidak tahu tema kelas lain seperti apa. Belum kelas duanya." Balasnya malas. Yuta cengengesan lalu membalas, "Iya juga."

Mereka terus menyambangi setiap kelas satu. Ada yang bertemakan musim dingin, pedesaan, pegununan, dan lain sebagainya. Angkatan kelas satu cukup kreatif karena dekorasinya menarik walaupun beberapa temanya pasaran. Terakhir mereka menyambangi kelas 1-F namun seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tampilan luar kelas ini sudah berubah total dengan pintu masuk tirai dan spanduk bertuliskan _'Apakah Kalian Sanggup Tidak Berteriak Lebih dari Tiga Kali? Uji Nyali Kalian Di sini!'_

"Kelas Jaehyun bertema rumah hantu." Ucap Yuta. Taeyong meneguk ludahnya kemudian mengangguk. Ia melihat ada dua pasang tengkorak di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkomat-kamit dalam hati, _'Ini bohongan, Taeyong. Ini bohongan.'_ Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"Taeyong?"

" _Ah_! Iya?"

Yuta bersedekap kemudian menatap Taeyong datar. "Dasar penakut. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Ini hanya bohongan. Lebih baik kita masuk dan melihat sudah berapa persen kesiapan kelas Jaehyun."

Taeyong tertohok juga mendengar ucapan Yuta tapi ia mengangguk. "Ayo masuk, Yuta."

"Aku di belakangmu." Balas Yuta. Taeyong mengatur napasnya agar biasa saja walau sebenarnya ia ketakutan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki, menyibak tirai masuk dan ternyata di dalam gelap sekali.

"Y-Yuta! Nyalakan lampunya." Perintah Taeyong. Yuta pun mencoba meraba di mana letak saklar lampunya sampai kemudian Taeyong teriak dan membuatnya teriak juga karena terkejut.

"Aku menabrak apa—"

 _ **Bruk**_

"—Yuta! _Argh_!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya terang.

" _Aigoo_. Anak kucing sedang menindihku rupanya."

Taeyong membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika dirinya sedang menindih tubuh seorang Jung Jaehyun. Posisi mereka terbilang intim karena wajah Taeyong berada di tulang selangka Jaehyun sedangkan Jaehyun tengah memeluk Taeyong erat. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian ia menatap Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Melihat wajah tampan Jaehyun dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Jaehyun terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih memesona nan— _seksi_.

 _Sial_ , Taeyong mengumpat dalam hati. Keduanya masih betah bertatapan sampai suara Yuta menginterupsi.

" _Ehem_. Sampai kapan kalian akan terus bertatapan seperti itu?"

Keduanya pun buru-buru menjauhkan diri kemudian berdiri dengan canggung. Taeyong yang canggung, Jaehyun _sih_ senang-senang saja atas _musibah_ yang menimpanya tadi.

 _Terima kasih atas anugerahmu barusan, Ya Tuhan_.

" _Sumpah_. Aku ingin marah saja." Gumam Taeyong. Yuta yang mendengarnya pun menyenggol pelan lengannya. "Kau bicara apa?"

Taeyong tidak mengindahkannya kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Jaehyun lalu mencubit keras-keras kedua pipinya.

"Jaehyun bodoh! Jangan senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu! Kau pikir tadi itu lucu? Kau bahagia di atas penderitaanku. _Hah_. Siapa suruh lampunya mati? Aku itu takut!"

Jaehyun meringis pilu karena Taeyong mencubitnya kelewat sadis. Taeyong pun melepas cubitannya setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jaehyun masih meringis karena ia merasa pipinya panas setelah dicubit Taeyong dan pipinya memang merah sekali.

" _Auh_. Tega sekali dirimu, Taeyong. Pipiku sakit." Rajuknya sambil menatap Taeyong. Taeyong berkacak pinggang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan ternyata ia tersandung tengkorak-tengkorakan tadi. Ia berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun yang sedang kesakitan dan Yuta yang sedang terbahak karena aksi liar Taeyong barusan.

"Masih lima persen. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin-kemarin? Baru dipasangi latar hitam saja. Kacau sekali kelasmu, Jaehyun. Mengapa juga tadi kelas kalian gelap, huh?" Taeyong bersedekap menatap bocah yang berada di dekatnya.

" _A-anu_ , Senior—anak kelas kami susah disuruh jadi yang paling banyak bekerja hanya kami. Dan perihal kenapa tadi gelap karena kami sedang menguji seberapa gelap kelas kami, apakah masih ada cahaya yang harus ditutupi dengan kain lagi atau tidak." Jawab bocah tersebut—Doyoung.

Taeyong mengangguk kemudian membalas, "Suruh teman-teman kalian ikut andil dalam mendekorasi kelas kalian, kalau tidak akan aku lapor kepada guru kesiswaan. Acara dimulai pukul delapan. Bergegaslah." Doyoung mengangguk mendengar penuturan Taeyong.

" _Oi_ , Jaehyun. Mimpi apa kau semalam hingga bisa mendapat rezeki ditindih oleh Taeyong?" bisik Yuta yang ternyata sudah mendekati Jaehyun dari tadi. Jaehyun yang masih mengelus pipinya pun membalas bisik dengan nada sedikit jutek, "Rezeki yang diikuti dengan musibah sungguhan. Taeyong sadis juga ternyata."

Yuta ingin tertawa tapi tak tega kemudian ia membalas, "Ia memang seperti itu kalau sedang ketakutan, Jaehyun. Kau masih mending Taeyong hanya mencubit pipimu. Aku lebih tragis, bokongku ditendang oleh Taeyong saat ia kukerjai karena aku mematikan lampu kamar saat kami sedang belajar bersama, kau tahu."

Jaehyun ingin tertawa tapi tak tega. Taeyong yang melihat interaksi dua manusia itu menatapnya datar.

"Wahai Wakil Ketua, Nakamoto Yuta. Ayo pergi dari sini. Biarkan mereka bekerja. Kita belum mengecek kelas dua dan tiga, bodoh!"

Mendengar Taeyong mengomel membuat Doyoung ingin tertawa namun ia tahan. Jaehyun dan Yuta pun saling menjauhkan diri. Taeyong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi lelaki itu jangan lembek, Jaehyun. Baru aku cubit saja kau meringis berulang kali. Payah." Ucapnya santai. Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit tahu." Balasnya sebal. Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh kemudian mulai berjalan keluar kelas yang diikuti Yuta namun sebelum itu Jaehyun menarik lengannya.

"Apa nanti kau akan tampil di panggung aula?"

Taeyong menatapnya kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa iya bisa tidak. Apa kau akan tampil?"

Jaehyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan tampil. Kau harus menontonku di barisan paling depan, ya." Ucapnya. Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya kau tidak punya ekstrakurikuler?"

Jaehyun melepas pegangannya pada lengan Taeyong kemudian bersedekap. "Pokoknya kau harus lihat dan duduk di barisan paling depan saat aku tampil nanti."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban tak nyambung dari Jaehyun. Ia pun mengangguk, "Iya iya."

"Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu. Kalian cepat hubungi teman kelas kalian. Ingat, acara dimulai pukul delapan." Ucap Taeyong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Saat di depan kelas, Yuta berbisik, "Pokoknya buat rumah hantunya seseram mungkin, ya."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung terkekeh kemudian mengangguk sembari mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

"Siap."

.

.

.

Festival sekolah SMA Heaven pun resmi dimulai. Sudah banyak _stand_ makanan yang buka dan pengunjung dari sekolah lain maupun alumni pun sudah mulai berdatangan. Seluruh kelas sudah siap dengan temanya masing-masing dan beberapa murid kelas mulai mempromosikan kelas dekorasi mereka setiap ada yang lewat. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang sibuk mempromosikan rumah hantu mereka. Mereka kebagian tugas mengurus masalah tiket masuk. Pengunjung sudah lumayan ramai jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus melayani lebih cepat.

"Jaehyun."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah melihat tema kelas Senior Taeyong?" Tanya Doyoung di sela-sela kegiatan mereka. Jaehyun melirik Doyoung sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Sudah. Kelasnya bertemakan luar angkasa. Aku melihat Taeyong mengenakan kostum astronot tadi."

" _Wow_. Aku jadi ingin melihat dekorasinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mengunjungi kelasnya?"

Jaehyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi setelah selesai memberi tiket masuk. "Kita akan mengunjungi kelasnya setelah Taeyong mengunjungi rumah hantu kita." Balasnya. Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mana mungkin Senior Taeyong akan mengunjungi rumah hantu kita. Kau lihat sendiri saat tadi pagi ia berteriak ketakutan hanya karena gelap. Dan kau masih berharap ia akan mengunjungi rumah hantu kita? Mustahil."

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Ini konyol sekali. _Ugh_. Ingin rasanya aku membakar dirimu, Yuta."

Yuta tergelak mendengar umpatan Taeyong. Ia merangkul Taeyong dan berkata, "Dewi Fortuna memang selalu memihakku ketika bermain suit. Kau terima dan nikmati saja kekalahanmu, Taeyong."

Taeyong berdecak kemudian melepas rangkulan Yuta. Mereka pun sudah tiba di rumah hantu kemudian mengantre pada barisan pembelian tiket.

" _Oh_. Senior? Kalian datang rupanya." Ucap Doyoung sumringah saat melihat Yuta dan Taeyong berbaris di hadapannya. Yuta mengangguk kemudian mengernyit, "Kau sendiri? Di mana Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun sedang ke toilet, Senior." Balasnya. Yuta mengangguk kemudian mengambil tiketnya. Giliran Taeyong yang membeli tiket.

"Semoga kau menikmati wisata rumah hantu kami, Senior." Ucap Doyoung gembira. Taeyong mengangguk malas kemudian mengambil tiketnya dan menghampiri Yuta yang berada di ujung pintu masuk.

"Ayo, Yuta."

" _Heee_. Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Sabar, Kakak OSIS yang terhormat. Kita harus menunggu satu orang lagi." Balasnya. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sia—"

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya."

"—pa? Jaehyun?"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik Yuta dan Jaehyun bergantian kemudian menyipitkan matanya menatap dua orang di hadapannya penuh curiga.

"Aku mencium bau konspirasi di sini. _Hah_. Harusnya dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kalian memang ingin membuatku mati berdiri."

Yuta dan Jaehyun ingin tertawa tapi tak tega. Yuta pun bersedekap dan menatap Taeyong. "Lee Taeyong yang terhormat, kau itu sudah tujuh belas tahun dan otomatis kau semakin dewasa. Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang penakut seumur hidupmu?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta datar kemudian berdecak. "Lagi pula, ada Jaehyun di sini. Aku sengaja memintanya agar ikut menemanimu takut-takut kau pingsan saat melihat hantunya. Aku tidak kuat menggotongmu sendirian tahu."

Taeyong menoyor pelan kepala Yuta kemudian bersedekap. "Kalian menyebalkan sekali."

Jaehyun yang melihatnya pun menghela napas sabar kemudian ia menggenggam tangan kanan Taeyong. "Tidak apa-apa. Di dalam itu semuanya bohongan. Kau tidak perlu takut selama ada aku yang berada di sisimu." Ucapnya kemudian melengkungkan kurva tipis. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Jantungnya yang awalnya berdebar karena takut menjadi tambah berdebar karena digenggam dan ditatap hangat oleh Jaehyun. Ia pun membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Yuta memutar bola matanya melihat romansa keduanya.

"Kalau dengan Jaehyun saja tidak galak giliran denganku galaknya keterlaluan. Dasar." Ujarnya sarkastis. Taeyong beralih menatap Yuta kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau ini komentar saja. Kaupikir kau _netizen_? Lagi pula," Taeyong menatap Yuta dari bawah sampai atas dan bergantian. "di saat seperti ini, bisa disimpulkan bahwa kau merupakan orang ketiga di antara kami. Dan biasanya orang ketiga itu adalah se—"

"—tan. Ya Tuhan. Sialan kau. Untung aku orangnya penyabar." Yuta mengelus dadanya dramatis. Taeyong dan Jaehyun menahan tawa. Jaehyun pun menuntun Taeyong menuju depan pintu masuk rumah hantu.

"Jangan memedulikan slogan spanduk rumah hantu ini. Teriak saja jika kau ingin. Dan jangan sampai genggaman tanganmu terlepas ya." Bisik Jaehyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yuta. Taeyong mengangguk. Jujur ia lumayan gemetar sekarang.

"Dasar Jung _modus_ Jaehyun." Gumamnya datar.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki pintu masuk.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Doyoung dari luar. Ia harus siap-siap menahan tawa karena yakin akan banyak teriakan yang didengarnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lanjut** atau **tidak**?

 **Terima kasih** sudah membaca~ silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom **review** ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HATSUKOI**

 **(FIRST LOVE)**

 **.**

 **JAEYONG COUPLE**

 **A ROMANCE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaehyun! Pelan-pelan..."

Jaehyun pun memelankan langkahnya dan melirik Taeyong yang wajahnya sudah menampakkan ketakutan padahal baru ini awal. Yuta yang berada di depan mereka pun mengarahkan senternya ke arah Taeyong.

"Tuan Muda Lee, harap tenang. Ini baru awal." Ujarnya pelan. Taeyong berdecak sembari terus mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Jaehyun. Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki hingga semakin dalam. Taeyong memilih untuk mematikan senternya karena takut-takut ia menyorot _hal-yang-tidak-seharusnya-disorot_. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka disuguhkan dengan aneka pajangan khas rumah hantu, tengkorak-tengkorakan, dan berbagai macam patung lilin berwujud menyeramkan yang membuat Taeyong seketika teringat film _insidious_. Aroma khas melati pun turut membaui rumah hantu ini.

"Kau taruh di mana hantunya, Jaehyun?"

Ingin rasanya Taeyong menendang Yuta karena menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Jaehyun menjawab, "Jujur aku tidak tahu karena bukan aku yang mengurus masalah hantu."

Taeyong merasa dirinya hebat karena sudah hampir lima menit ia tidak teriak sampai ketika sesuatu berwarna putih melintasi mereka dengan cepat.

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan pertama Taeyong turut membuat Yuta dan Jaehyun teriak karena teriakan Taeyong. Yuta menoleh menatap Taeyong kemudian mengembuskan napasnya dramatis. "Ya Tuhan. Mengapa teriakanmu _merdu_ sekali?"

Taeyong tidak mengindahkan kalimat sarkastis Yuta. Ia mengubah posisinya jadi berjalan di belakang Jaehyun sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia jadi bisa leluasa menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih mengelus dadanya karena ikut teriak barusan.

Memalukan sekali, pikirnya. Namun menyadari dipeluk Taeyong dari belakang, Jaehyun pun menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang senter sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Taeyong yang berada di perutnya.

Taeyong kembali berteriak karena terkejut saat mainan badut-badutan berhadapan tepat di wajahnya dengan wajah yang terbalik dan dilumuri darah. Ia berjongkok sambil masih berteriak. Yuta pun kaget juga karena teriakan fantastis Taeyong. Saat ingin melihat rupa badut tersebut, badutnya pun langsung tertarik ke atas. Yuta jadi berpikir, _pernya panjang juga ya_.

"Ada aku di sini. Tidak perlu takut, itu hanya badut mainan." Jaehyun ikut berjongkok sambil merangkul Taeyong posesif. Ia pun menuntun Taeyong agar kembali berdiri. Taeyong dengan cepat langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jaehyun.

" _Sialan_. Jaehyun, aku benar-benar takut." Lirihnya. Jaehyun pun membelai lembut puncak kepalanya kemudian membalas, "Ada aku, Taeyong. Tenang saja."

Yuta merasa ia lebih baik ikut jadi hantu saja karena ia merasa terasingkan di sini. Ia berdecak dan kembali menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke depan yang diikuti oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Belum ada yang terlalu menantang, Jaehyun. Dari tadi aku teriak karena kaget akibat Taeyong teriak." Yuta berujar pelan. Jaehyun menahan tawa mendengarnya. Mereka terus menyusuri lorong dengan Yuta yang memimpin dan Jaehyun-Taeyong di belakang dengan Taeyong yang berada di pelukan Jaehyun. Sesekali Taeyong teriak karena terkejut melihat penampakan aneka jenis hantu.

"Aku merasa kelasmu luas sekali. Kau memakai kelas bekas laboratorium kimia juga, ya?"

"Iya, Senior. Agar lebih luas dan—"

"AAAAA!"

Kali ini mereka berteriak bersamaan. Kalau diibaratkan di paduan suara, Taeyong itu suara satu, Yuta suara dua, dan Jaehyun suara tiga. Mereka teriak karena saat melewati lorong terakhir yang ternyata terdapat pintu di sebelah kanan yang tiba-tiba saja hantu yang mirip seperti _titan_ berwajah seram dan bertaring keluar pintu dan mengejutkan mereka. Taeyong dengan cepat langsung melepas dekapannya dan berlari terbirit-birit sembari berteriak histeris karena hantu tersebut berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jaehyun menyusul Taeyong setelahnya dan Yuta pun tersandar dramatis pada dinding di seberangnya. Ia berusaha menetralkan napasnya dan perlahan hantu tersebut berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kuakui, kau seram, _sob_." Yuta berujar pelan kemudian hantu tersebut menggeram yang membuat Yuta meneguk ludahnya lalu berucap, "Sampai berjumpa di lain kesempatan."

Ia pun berlari cepat saat sang hantu membuat gestur ingin mengejarnya.

 _Hancur sudah imejku sebagai lelaki jantan_. Yuta hanya bisa meringis pilu.

.

.

.

"Butuh _akua_ tidak, Taeyong?"

Taeyong melirik Yuta jengkel. Ia pun membalas, "Apa itu _akua_?"

Yuta berdecak lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menurut Taeyong terlihat sangat menyebalkan. "Itu loh, merek air mineral terkenal dari In—"

"—donesia. Ini."

Jaehyun datang dengan membawa dua botol _akua_ dingin. Ia menyodorkannya pada Taeyong dan Yuta.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun. Di mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tutur Yuta mengambil air mineral tersebut. Jaehyun mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Di _stand_ makanan Asia Tenggara tadi." Ia punduduk di sebelah Taeyong lalu menyodorkan kembali botol tersebut. Taeyong hanya meliriknya tanpa mengambil. Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau masih taku—"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Jaehyun menahan kekehannya lalu perlahan menghapus jarak duduknya dengan Taeyong. Ia pun kini duduk sangat dekat dengan Taeyong sehingga membuat Taeyong menoleh. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan sebal.

"Geser sedikit, Jaehyun. Aku itu sedang kegerahan." Omelnya. Jaehyun tak mengindahkan. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari jubah hitam yang ia kenakan lalu memegang dagu Taeyong. Wajah Taeyong malah tambah _tak santai_ jika dipenuhi peluh seperti ini.

 _Taeyong_ — _kenapa kau seksi sekali jika berkeringat?_

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Ia pun mulai mengelap wajah Taeyong yang dihiasi peluh dengan lembut. Taeyong hanya tergeming diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau sungguhan manusia? Mengapa kau masih— _sangat_ terlihat memesona padahal kau sedang berkeringat."

Penuturan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong memutus kontak matanya dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya karena jengah. Yuta tersedak karena lagi-lagi menyaksikan romansa keduanya.

" _Ugh_. Ya ampun. Kesannya pamer kemesraan sekali padaku yang tak memiliki pasangan." Gumaman Yuta didengar oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Keduanya pun menahan tawa. Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Biar aku lap sendiri." Ia pun mengambil alih sapu tangan Jaehyun dan mulai mengelap peluh di lehernya sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Jaehyun menebak bahwa Taeyong sedang salah tingkah. Ia pun tersenyum karenanya."

"Jaehyun!"

Ketiganya pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Doyoung. Ia tersenyum canggung kemudian menatap Jaehyun. "Kau sudah selesai, kan? Kita akan tampil dua puluh menit lagi. Ayo, ke aula."

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melirik arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang dua puluh menit. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang masih memakai seragam.

"Kau belum ganti pakaian?"

"Karena aku menunggumu, bodoh. Ayo ke aula. Waktu kita tidak banyak untuk bersiap-siap." Balasnya, Jaehyun pun mengangguk lalu bangkit. Sebelum pergi, ia menatap Taeyong lalu berujar, "Kau harus menontonku di barisan paling depan, Taeyong. Aku menunggumu."

Jaehyun menyempatkan untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyusul Doyoung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Taeyong ingin tersenyum karena mendapat kedipan dan senyuman manis dari Jaehyun namun ia urungkan karena Yuta tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Dasar pasangan _dere dere[1]_."

.

.

.

" _Oi_."

" _Eh_ —ayam! Taeyong! _Sial_."

Taeyong menahan tawa mendengar latahan Yuta. Yuta menatapnya sebal. Taeyong tak mengindahkannya, ia pun menempatkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Yuta. Yuta menyenggol pelan lengan Taeyong kemudian berbisik, "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku dari ruang wakil kepala sekolah tadi, sekalian ke toilet. Syukurlah bocah itu belum tampil." Jawabnya. Yuta mengangguk kemudian berkata datar, "Ya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu tirainya masih tertutup seperti ini. Aku jadi sebal melihat pemandangan tirai merah."

Taeyong terkekeh kemudian menjawab, "Sabar saja, Yuta. Mungkin mereka masih siap-sia—"

Ucapan Taeyong terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara musik beraliran _keras_ memenuhi seisi aula lalu tirai terangkat. Taeyong segera menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tampilan Jaehyun dan kawan-kawan. Taeyong pun melirik Yuta yang terlihat antusias—ia bahkan sudah duduk tegak—lalu menyenggol pelan lengannya dan berbisik, "I-Itu sungguhan Jaehyun? _Heh_ , Yuta?!"

Yuta mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan kawan-kawan? _Ugh_. _Gila_. Musik seperti ini yang aku suka!"

Taeyong menatap datar Yuta yang terlihat sangat semangat. Taeyong pun kembali menyaksikan aksi panggung Jaehyun. Jaehyun berteriak setelah intro musik. Taeyong rasanya ingin menutup telinganya namun karena ini penampilan Jaehyun, ia terpaksa menahannya. Musik _rock_ yang sangat dibenci oleh Taeyong karena berisik dan memekakkan telinga. Selain itu, penampilan Jaehyun juga jadi _sangat preman._ Ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan, celana denim robek-robek, aksesori khas anak _band_ _rock_ , dan tak lupa pulasan _make up_ sangar. Pokoknya _sangat preman_ menurut Taeyong namun _sangat laki_ menurut Yuta. Jaehyun menjadi vokalis sekaligus gitaris.

"I PRAAYY! I PRAAYY! I PRAY FOR YOU~!"

Di sebelahnya, Yuta asyik ikut bernyanyi sambil menganggut-anggutkan kepala _sok asyik_. Taeyong sudah hafal betul lagu _rock_ yang satu ini. Mereka sedang membawakan lagu yang berjudul 'Pray' dari . Taeyong hafal karena ini merupakan salah satu lagu _rock_ kesukaan Yuta yang acap kali ia putar sewaktu jam pelajaran kosong. Taeyong hanya bisa mengembuskan napas penat melihat keadaan penonton di aula yang tampaknya sangat menikmati aksi panggung _band_ Jaehyun ini. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Bukannya Taeyong malas menyaksikan penampilan Jaehyun namun ia memang mempunyai alasan untuk malas menyaksikannya; pertama, ia tidak menyukai musik beraliran _rock_ , _hard rock_ , _metal_ , dan sejenisnya. Kedua, ia berpikir Jaehyun akan menampilkan sesuatu seperti sebuah pertunjukan teater atau apalah itu—selain _rock_ , tentunya. Ketiga, ia masih trauma karena rumah hantu buatan Jaehyun tadi, jadi menyaksikan aksi panggung _keras_ seperti ini membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

 _Suaramu bagus namun alangkah baiknya jangan dipakai untuk teriak-teriak di lagu rock,_ Taeyong membatin. Taeyong terlalu banyak melamun sampai ia tersadar karena mendengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Ia kemudian melirik Yuta yang tengah bertepuk tangan heboh lalu melihat ke arah panggung. Maniknya pun tak sengaja bersinggung tatap dengan manik Jaehyun.

 _Sial_ , _Jaehyun menatapku juga_.

Acara tatapan mereka pun harus berakhir tiga detik kemudian karena Jaehyun memutus kontak mata mereka. Taeyong menghela napas lega karena barusan jantungnya bertalu keras. _Band_ Jaehyun pun berbaris sejajar lalu membungkuk hormat. Tak lama kemudian tirai tertutup.

" _Ah_. Aku baru tahu bahwa Jaehyun memiliki kemampuan vokal yang _bukan main_. Suaranya sangat _rock_. Benar kan, Taeyong?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta malas. Ia bertutur seolah-olah ia baru saja menyaksikan idolanya secara langsung. "Aku juga baru tahu kalau Jaehyun bisa bernyanyi dengan baik yang alangkah baiknya ia menyanyikan lagu beraliran _normal_."

Baru saja ingin memprotes, Taeyong kembali berujar, "Ya sudah. Jaehyun sudah selesai tampil juga kan. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas— _oi_ , Yuta, tatap aku selagi bicara. Kau ini punya sopan santun atau tidak—"

"Taeyong, kau berisik. Lihat ke depan sekarang!" Yuta yang gemas pun memegang kedua sisi kepala Taeyong dan memaksanya menghadap ke depan.

"Ia orang yang sama, kan?" tanya Yuta ketika melihat mimik kaget Taeyong dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga. Yuta menarik kembali tangannya dan bersandar.

Di atas panggung, Jaehyun tengah duduk di kursi dengan _stand_ _mic_ di hadapannya dan ia membawa gitar akustik. Penampilannya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan tangan kemeja yang digulung sampai sebatas siku, celana denim hitam, sepatu kets putih, tanpa _make up_ , dan tatanan rambut cokelatnya yang dibuat berdiri. Taeyong menelan ludahnya. Jaehyun yang berpenampilan seperti itu sungguh terlihat memesona dan _keren_ bagi Taeyong. Jaehyun yang seperti itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Cahaya lampu panggung pun menyorot Jaehyun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofon.

"Di sini saya akan menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang tengah mengisi hati saya dan orang tersebut ada di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, sontak saja membuat penonton seisi aula langsung berbisik-bisik heboh. Yuta mencolek dagu Taeyong dan memberikan tatapan menggoda. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu, Taeyong."

Taeyong akan menjitak kepala Yuta kalau saja lampu panggung tidak menyorotnya. Seketika ia merasa semua mata tertuju padanya—memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Taeyong seketika merasa sekakmat. Jaehyun pun tengah menatapnya lembut. Ia meneguk ludah gugup. Penonton langsung heboh—gerombolan komunitas JaeYong Shipper langsung memekik histeris—kegirangan, lain halnya dengan kaum yang mendeklarasikan dirinya bahwa Taeyong ataupun Jaehyun merupakan miliknya—mereka memekik tertahan karena tidak terima.

Melihat situasi yang heboh, Jaehyun pun memutus kontak matanya dengan Taeyong dan ia langsung memulai penampilannya. Taeyong bersyukur karena cahaya lampu tidak menyorotnya lagi. Seketika seisi aula hening seolah-olah penampilan Jaehyun telah menyita seluruh atensi mereka. Taeyong pun terenyuh saat mengetahui bahwa Jaehyun membawakan lagu 'Y,why'dari CN Blue dengan versi Inggris. Petikan gitar akustik ditambah dengan suara lembut Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 _Apakah benar...Jaehyun memiliki rasa itu padaku?_

Walaupun kata ' _girl_ ' tidak diganti dengan ' _boy_ ', Taeyong tetap saja tersipu. Jaehyun meniadakan _rapp_ pada lagu tersebut. Setiap kali Jaehyun sengaja menatap ke arahnya, para penonton yang mayoritas JaeYong _shipper_ pun memekik tertahan. Mereka harus mengontrol jiwa _fujo_ mereka, pikir Yuta.

Bagi Taeyong, lirik yang paling membuatnya terbawa perasaan, yaitu _'I wanna tell you some, I'm not a man who'll say in lies. Wanna love you I wanna hold you, can you be the part of my life?'_

"Sial. Jaehyun itu sedang menembakmu secara tidak langsung, Taeyong." Bisik Yuta gemas. Taeyong tak mengindahkannya. Ia bukanlah bocah lima tahun yang tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan perasaan. Ia paham betul. Degupan jantungnya juga bertambah cepat dan cepat tiap kali Jaehyun menyanyikan kata demi kata dalam lirik tersebut.

Teriakan bersahut tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi aula. Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat. Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun menghilang di balik tirai. Yuta melirik Taeyong yang tampaknya sedang salah tingkah karena bocah tersebut terus menunduk dengan merah yang menghiasi pipi hingga telinganya.

.

.

.

 _ **To: JungJae-ku [08.12 PM]**_

 _Maaf karena pulang duluan tadi. Aku harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit karena kakakku kecelakaan. Dan maaf karena baru menghubungimu, ponselku mati setelah meninggalkan sekolah dan aku tidak membawa charger. Oh ya, selamat atas kemenangan kelasmu, Jaehyun. Aku turut bangga. Rumah hantumu memang sangat menyeramkan maka laik mendapat juara. Dan penampilanmu di aula...itu sangat...keren._

 _ **Send!**_

Taeyong menggigiti pelan kuku ibu jarinya karena merasa malu seketika. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di sisi kanan kasurnya kemudian menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

" _Ugh_. Jaehyun...kau sungguh bisa membuatku rancu."

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya pun bergetar. Taeyong segera membuka selimutnya dan membaca balasan dari Jaehyun.

 _ **From: JungJae-ku [08.13 PM]**_

 _Tidak apa-apa. Semoga kakak ipar cepat sembuh. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu, Ketua OSIS Lee. Ah, benarkah? Adakah perkataan lainnya selain 'keren'? Dan 'keren' versimu itu yang seperti apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku._

Taeyong tidak kuat untuk tidak tersenyum karena balasan konyol dari Jaehyun namun berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu. Taeyong berpikir sebentar lalu membalas.

 _ **To: JungJae-ku [08.14 PM]**_

 _Kakak ipar matamu-_-. Y-ya...keren. Kau pandai bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka penampilanmu yang kedua..._

 _ **Send!**_

" _Ah!_ Sial."

Taeyong mengumpat tak jelas karena merasa dirinya sedang benar-benar dimabuk cinta. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia benar-benar malu karena kembali mengingat Jaehyun pada saat membawakan lagu tersebut yang sesekali menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya kemudian membuka pesan dari Jaehyun dengan hati-hati.

 _ **From: JungJae-ku [08.15 PM]**_

 _Aigoo...aku tahu kau pasti mengetiknya sambil bersemu dan aku yakin sampai saat ini pun kau masih bersemu hehehe :p tapi ketahuilah, lagu itu sungguh-sungguh kupersembahkan untukmu. Kau itu...telah memorak-porandakan hidupku_ — _maksudku, hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku merasakan apa itu perasaan 'itu'._

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas karena membaca rentetan kalimat dari Jaehyun. Terang saja ia gemas. Jaehyun ini sungguh _kode_ namun tidak disertai tindakan pasti yang membuat Taeyong jadi geregetan juga karena semacam diberi harapan palsu. Ia itu hanya butuh kepastian. Ia pun memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan Jaehyun dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

 _Aku peka, kaunya saja yang kurang gentle._

.

.

.

 **10.00 PM**

"Halo, selamat pagi menjelang siang semuanya. Bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan pencinta gunung, Nakamoto Yuta yang biasa dipanggil Yuta atau _wakospan_ — _Wakil OSIS tampan_. Seperti biasa, bersama radio _YXGKUY_ SMA Heaven dengan DJ Yuta yang akan menemani istirahat kalian selama setengah jam ke depan. Oke, langsung saja saya putar lagu pembuka dari Dreamcatcher yang berjudul Chase Me. _Check it out_."

Yuta menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia meletakkan _headphone_ nya di leher lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

 _ **Brak**_

"Ayam—astaga! Jaehyun!"

Yuta mengelus dadanya dramatis. Ia menatap Jaehyun jengkel.

"Bocah kurang ajar. Lain kali kalau buka pintu itu biasa saja. Untung saja tidak sedang siaran. _Hah_. Kemari kau."

Jaehyun tertawa kikuk. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yuta lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baru saja ingin aku hubungi kau sudah datang. Dan—lihat wajahmu itu. Kau itu sudah putih dan kalau kau gugup wajahmu tambah putih pucat seperti mayat. Santai saja, Jaehyun. Relaks. Kau bukan ingin Ujian Nasional."

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah. "B-bukan begitu juga, Senior. Tapi ini _kan_ , tetap saja—wajar bukan kalau aku gugup? Sulit rasanya agar bisa relaks seperti yang kau bilang, Senior."

Yuta ingin tertawa sejujurnya karena ekspresi Jaehyun sangatlah tegang. Namun sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, ia pun menahannya dan merangkul Jaehyun akrab.

"Kau akan melakukan itu di akhir siaran, Jaehyun. Kau itu tamu spesial hari ini, jadi tenang saja. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan mulus sesuai dengan rencana." Ujar Yuta meyakinkan. Jaehyun menatapnya sembari tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Yuta melepas rangkulannya dan kembali memasang _headphone_ nya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofondan kembali berbicara.

"Ya, itu tadi lagu beraliran _rock_ dari Dreamcatcher. Dan saat ini saya tengah bersama seseorang yang menjadi salah satu siswa terpopuler dan tertampan di sekolah kita. Tamu spesial untuk hari ini adalah Jung Jaehyun dari kelas 1-F."

Jaehyun melirik Yuta kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofon. "Halo semuanya, saya Jung Jaehyun. Mohon bantuannya."

" _Woohoo_ ~ dari suaranya saja sudah berkarisma, bukan? Tapi jangan salah, orang berkarisma juga bisa gugup. Mungkin faktor penyebab Jaehyun gugup adalah karena kali ini saya akan mengulas tema tentang romansa percintaan. _Aih_. Tentunya ditemani Jaehyun yang tampaknya sedang malu-malu kucing karena topik yang menyangkut masalah hati ini."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta sembari membulatkan matanya. Ia meninju pelan lengan Yuta. "Jangan jadi menyebalkan, Senior. Kumohon." Bisiknya. Yuta menoleh lalu cengar-cengir tak berdosa. "Oke. Maafkan aku."

"Bicara soal cinta, pasti sebagian atau bahkan seluruh siswa SMA Heaven pernah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta. Cinta pun bersifat universal. Cinta bisa kepada keluarga, sahabat, dan lawan jenis—sesama jenis pun ada. Oke, kali ini kita akan mengulas topik cinta dari sudut pandang antarpasangan."

Yuta melirik Jaehyun lalu berbisik, "Apa kau sudah siap? Jawab pertanyaanku sejujur-jujurnya dan ingat—relaks." Jaehyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama mudah saja. Bagi Jaehyun, apa _sih_ cinta itu?"

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mikrofon lalu menjawab, "Bagiku, cinta adalah sebuah perasaan di mana kau merasakan keanehan pada dirimu—maksudku, seperti debaran keras pada jantungmu, desiran cepat pada aliran darahmu, dan gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan saat kau bahkan hanya sedang memikirkan orang yang menjadi sumber pemicu itu semua. Dan cinta itu, tentu saja bisa membuatmu gila jika kau sudah pada tahap _mencintainya terlalu dalam_."

" _Auh_. Jadi seperti itu arti cinta menurut Jaehyun. Dan— _woah_ , saat ini pesan yang masuk pada siaran hari ini tembus seratus pesan! Ini merupakan rekor karena kami baru saja memulai siaran. _Ah_ , efek kehadiran Jung Jaehyun."

"Terima kasih."

Yuta memilah pesan yang kiranya bagus untuk disampaikan. "Dari RairiAngel01; _Jaehyun, apa kau menjawab pertanyaan DJ Yu sekaligus curhat? Aku dapat mendengar bahwa suaramu terdengar malu-malu saat menjawabnya hehehe_."

Jaehyun mendelik menatap Yuta sebal. Yuta tidak mengindahkan, ia membuat gestur agar Jaehyun cepat menjawab. Jaehyun mengelus dadanya sabar kemudian menjawab, "Hahaha. Tidak _kok_. Aku biasa saja."

Yuta menahan kekehannya lalu memilah kembali pesannya. "Dari J_itu_milik_T; _Oi, Jaehyun. Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kau mencintai seseorang namun orang itu tidak kunjung peka padahal kau sudah sering memberi kode kalau kau itu mencintainya? Harap respons, ya!_ "

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya gugup. _Mengapa ini sangat aku?!_ Jaehyun membatin.

" _Ehem_. Menurutku, orang itu layak dinobatkan sebagai "Manusia Ter-tidak-peka'. Ya, bayangkan saja. Sudah berapa kali kau kode keras namun tak kunjung ada timbal balik. Kalau diibaratkan itu semacam sakit tapi tak berdarah. Bukan memberi harapan palsu, hanya saja kita perlu tahu seberapa peka orang itu menyadari bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya meskipun melalui kode."

Yuta melempar tatapan _'Ya ampun ini bocah sekalian curhat'_. Jaehyun bermimik datar saja. Karena pertanyaan _ngena_ itu, ia jadi membatin dan mulai terbawa perasaan. Kemudian Yuta berbisik, "Relaks, Jaehyun. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius."

"Oke, kita beralih ke pertanyaan kedua. Menurut Saudara Jaehyun, mitos atau fakta kalau cinta pertama itu benar-benar indah dan tak bisa dilupakan. Silakan jawab."

" _Ah_. Menurutku, fakta. _Ehem_. Aku—bisa dibilang sedang merasakan apa yang namanya cinta pertama. Dan, ya. Memang indah seakan sumber atensimu di dunia ini hanyalah kepada sang cinta pertamamu. Kau mencintainya secara sepihak pun sudah bahagia apalagi saat kau tahu cintamu terbalas, bukan? _Ehem_. Dan, ya. Kurasa cinta pertama itu memang tak akan terlupakan."

Yuta ingin sekali men _cie_ kan Jaehyun namun ia sebisa mungkin menahannya. Yuta pun dapat melihat wajah berseri Jaehyun ketika mengatakannya. _Bocah ini sangat murni_ , pikirnya.

"Oke, itu dia jawaban dari Jaehyun. Dan kali ini saya akan membacakan pesan dari JY_Segeralah_Jaya; _Jaehyun, apa kau pernah berpikir akan meninggalkan cinta pertamamu karena ia tak kunjung membalas cintamu? Salam hangat dari sekretaris pencinta alam! /wink/_. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Jaehyun?"

 _Aduh, pertanyaannya mengapa menjurus semua?_ Jaehyun membatin sembari menyipitkan matanya ke arah Yuta. Ia menatap Yuta penuh curiga yang tak diindahkan oleh sang empunya.

" _Ehem_. Kalau aku, sejauh ini belum pernah terpikir. Kupikir juga, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya hanya karena ia belum kunjung membalas cintaku. Aku tipikal orang yang pantang menyerah dan mau memperjuangkan segala sesuatu yang telah mampu memikatku—apa pun itu, di sini yang kumaksud adalah cinta. Jadi, ya selama janur kuning belum melengkung, aku akan terus memperjuangkan cintaku sampai kami menemukan akhir yang bahagia."

Jawaban Jaehyun sukses membuat Yuta semakin geregetan akan hubungan bocah itu dengan Taeyong.

 _Benar-benar minta dinikahkan, ya._

.

.

.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca komiknya karena siaran radio hari ini. Ia menutup komiknya dengan kesal. Jangan salahkan ia jika ia merasa tersindir karena siaran radio Yuta. Jangan salahkan juga jika Taeyong _gede rasa_ karena siaran tersebut. Bagaimana tidak _gede rasa_ , Taeyong merasa jawaban Jaehyun itu menjurus semua dan itu untuknya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Taeyong!"

"Astaga! Sial, Johnny!"

Taeyong mengelus dadanya dramatis kemudian menghela napas. Ia menatap Johnny sebal. "Kau itu gaib atau apa, _huh_? Suka sekali datang tiba-tiba. Aku kaget, sial."

Johnny terkekeh mendengar umpatan Taeyong kemudian ia merangkul Taeyong akrab. "Jangan marah-marah terus, Taeyong. Kau mau cepat tua? Bisa-bisa Jaehyun pindah ke lain hati loh kalau kau terus-terusan galak."

Taeyong tertohok mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Johnny. Ia melepas paksa rangkulan Johnny kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Kulihat-lihat kau semakin kurang ajar saja padaku, Johnny. Sepertinya kau memang bosan jadi bendahara OSIS. Bukan begitu?"

Johnny menelan ludahnya gugup. Mati sudah kalau Taeyong sampai mencabut gelar bendahara OSIS yang dijabatnya. Ia pun tertawa canggung.

"Kulihat-lihat kau semakin hari semakin tampan saja, Taeyong. Memang benar-benar kau itu patut dinobatkan sebagai manusia tertampan di dunia tiga dimensi maupun dua dimensi!"

Taeyong menatap Johnny datar. Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu bersandar dan mulai mencoba kembali membaca komiknya karena untungnya saat ini siaran radio tengah menyetel lagu. Merasa diabaikan, Johnny mengembuskan napas lega dan memerhatikan Taeyong.

"Tumben sekali kau ke taman. Ada apa gerangan?"

Taeyong meliriknya sekilas lalu membalas, "Hanya ingin mencari ketenangan yang sekarang sudah tak lagi tenang karena kehadiranmu."

Johnny tertohok juga mendengar balasan Taeyong. Ia pun menghela napas dramatis. Taeyong menatap Johnny malas kemudian saat hendak bangkit, Johnny menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Taeyong?"

"Suka-suka aku. Mau ke laboratorium, ke kebun binatang atau apa pun itu, yang penting aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Seketika _mood_ ku yang sudah kacau semakin kacau karena kehadiranmu."

Untung Johnny orangnya penyabar dan ia sudah biasa mendengar perkataan pedas Taeyong. Johnny diam saja tak membalas takut-takut Taeyong khilaf dan memakannya. Taeyong hendak melangkah tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar namanya disebut. Ia pun duduk kembali di bangku taman dengan mimik tegang.

.

.

.

"Sesi siaran dengan Jaehyun di radio _YXGKUY_ bersama DJ Yu resmi selesai. Oke teman-teman, meski begitu, kita masih punya sisa waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Selama sepuluh menit itu, Jaehyun akan membuat sebuah pengakuan! Pengakuan versi Jung Jaehyun untuk orang spesialnya! _Woah_ , pasti kalian penasaran, bukan? Oke, kalau begitu, kepada Saudara Jaehyun, silakan sampaikan pengakuanmu."

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan demi menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan—jujur, ia _sangat sangat_ gugup. Yuta menatapnya kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Jaehyun.

"Kau pasti bisa, Jaehyun. Anggap saja tidak ada yang mendengar." Bisiknya meyakinkan. Jaehyun mengangguk kemudian mengembuskan kembali napasnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofon. Jaehyun melirik Yuta sekilas dan mendapat tatapan optimis dari Yuta ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar lalu mulai berbicara.

"Di sini aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan. Kupikir sebagian besar dari kalian sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang dekat denganku saat ini. _Ehem_. Orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong dari kelas 3-A yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Aku yakin Taeyong pasti sedang mendengar siaran ini. Taeyong, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. _Ah_ , tidak. Bukan suka. Aku mencintaimu. Ya, itulah yang aku rasakan. Perasaan cinta itu hadir sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau pasti ingat awal mula kita bertemu, bukan? Di tangga saat itu, aku semakin yakin kalau aku memang benar mencintaimu. Terlebih setelah mengenal dirimu. Kau membuatku semakin jatuh pada sejuta pesonamu. Mungkin ini memang terdengar seperti gombalan, tapi berkat kau, aku dapat merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta pertama. Kaulah cinta pertamaku, Taeyong."

"Awalnya, aku mencintaimu karena aku terpikat pada visualisasi dirimu yang sangat sempurna bak malaikat tanpa sayap. Namun, setelah mengenalmu, aku jadi berani mencintaimu lebih dalam. Kau baik, hangat, dan tak pernah mengabaikanku. Kita memang beda dua tahun, tapi siapa yang peduli pada perbedaan usia jika hati kita sudah memilih orang yang tepat? Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakak dan aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku seperti adik. Tidakkah kau peka bahwa selama ini aku sudah memberi kode cinta untukmu? Aku selalu menanti kepekaanmu yang ternyata tak kunjung peka. Tolong lihatlah aku sebagai Jung Jaehyun, pria yang mencintaimu. Untukmu, Lee Taeyong. Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar itu?"

Jaehyun mengembuskan napasnya dan melanjutkan, "Taeyong, kaulah pemicu detak jantungku. Aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tahu? Hampir setiap malam, mimpiku menjadi indah karena kau seringkali hadir di mimpiku. Kau itu bagai zat adiktif, selalu bisa membuatku kecanduan akan cintamu. _Ehem_. Dan yang terakhir, aku menunggumu di lapangan basket. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku tepat di hadapanmu. Aku menanti kehadiranmu."

Jaehyun mengembuskan napas panjang sesaat setelah selesai berbicara. Ia menatap Yuta tegang.

"Senior, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Bahkan saat ia berbicara pun tersirat kegugupan. Yuta menahan kekehannya dan memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"Kau sudah berhasil membuat pengakuan,"

Jaehyun menatap Yuta setengah gugup setengah tidak sabar. "ya kau tinggal ke lapangan basket, Jung Jaehyun. Jangan sampai Taeyong yang tiba lebih dahulu. Sebagai pria, kau harus menunggunya."

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menjawab, "Taeyong _kan_ juga pria, Senior." Yuta memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, _kan_ posisinya beda. Kau itu dominan. Sudah cepat sana, bodoh!"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh tekad. Yuta melepas pegangannya lalu Jaehyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat di depan pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yuta.

"Doakan yang terbaik untukku, Senior."

Yuta membuat gestur dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara yang bisa dibilang gestur orang yang memberi semangat. Ia menatap Jaehyun mantap.

"Pasti!"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun segera enyah meninggalkan Yuta.

 _Aku yakin pasti kalian akan kencan._

.

.

.

Jaehyun tidak menyangka bahwa lapangan basket akan seramai ini. _Gila! Ramai sekali seperti sedang pensi_ , pikirnya takjub. Ia kini masih berada di koridor kelas satu yang dekat dengan lapangan. Jaehyun mendadak gugup dan takut. Ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan menimpanya saat menyatakan cintanya kepada Taeyong secara langsung. Ia menelan ludahnya.

 _ **Puk**_

" _Ah_! Sial, Doyoung!"

Doyoung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaehyun. Ia pun merangkul Jaehyun akrab dan pandangannya menatap ke arah kerumunan manusia yang rata-rata wanita tersebut.

"Biar aku tebak. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti _shipper_ kau dan Senior Taeyong. Kau lihat itu? Ada banyak spanduk 'JaeYong Shipper'. Popularitas kalian memang benar-benar luar biasa di sekolah ini."

Jaehyun tidak terlalu memedulikan omongan Doyoung. Dirinya sedang gelisah saat ini. Doyoung yang menyadari kegelisahan Jaehyun pun melepas rangkulannya lalu memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Jung Jae. Kau sudah sejauh ini. Kau pasti bisa menembak Senior Taeyong dan aku jamin pasti langsung diterima. Jangan gugup, relaks dan yakin saja, Jaehyun." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan. Jaehyun pun mengangguk kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi tak bisa kumungkiri, rasanya ini lebih menegangkan daripada saat kau mengikuti Ujian Nasional."

Doyoung tertawa mendengar balasan Jaehyun, ditambah mimik wajahnya yang memang sungguhan tegang. Ia pun menepuk bahu Jaehyun dua kali kemudian bersedekap.

"Ya sudah, Jaehyun. Jangan banyak cincong. Kau segeralah ke tengah lapangan. Kau harus optimis, ya! Aku mendukungmu dari belakang."

.

.

.

Johnny mengguncang pelan bahu kiri Taeyong. Johnny merasa Taeyong seperti mendadak kesurupan. Habisnya, ia sedang menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga dan jangan lupakan mimik kaku-tegangnya.

"Taeyong? Kau masih sadar, kan? Hei."

Terus diguncang hingga Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menoleh kilat ke arah Johnny.

"Johnny."

"Iya?"

"Apa bocah itu gila?"

"Siapa yang gila?"

"Astaga."

Taeyong berusaha menetralkan napas dan degup jantungnya. Ia menatap Johnny tidak percaya. Johnny merasa Taeyong seakan sedang menuduhnya sebagai tersangka karena tatapannya itu sejujurnya terkesan tidak santai— _ngajak ribut_. Johnny mencoba lebih bersabar untuk saat ini. Ia memahami betul bahwa Taeyong pasti sedang mengalami—bahasa sosiologinya itu— _culture shock_ atas pengakuan Jaehyun barusan.

"Tadi itu pengakuan untukku?"

Johnny menghela napas sabar kemudian mengangguk lalu memegang kedua bahu Taeyong.

"Sadar, _oi_. Taeyong, pengakuan itu benar untukmu. Dan sekarang Jaehyun sedang menunggumu di lapangan basket. Kau segeralah ke sana jika tak ingin menyesal."

Taeyong menatap Johnny ragu. Johnny bangkit kemudian bersedekap.

"Kau itu harus cepat, Taeyong. Jaehyun tengah menunggumu."

Taeyong meneguk ludah gugup. Ia pun perlahan ikut bangkit dan menyerahkan komiknya pada Johnny lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Johnny dengan berlari kecil.

Johnny melihat punggung Taeyong yang semakin mengecil pun tersenyum lebar.

"Manis sekali bocah itu saat sedang kasmaran."

.

.

.

Taeyong meneguk ludah gugup ketika melihat banyaknya manusia yang memenuhi lapangan. Ia pun semakin berdebar dan tegang. Ia pun mengatur pernapasannya agar lebih relaks. Tak lama setelah itu, ia memantapkan hati agar berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Baru saja dua langkah berjalan tiba-tiba saja dua orang wanita berteriak yang diikuti oleh lainnya. Taeyong terkejut karena teriakan mereka semakin menjadi. Dan tak lama setelah itu mereka pun menyingkir—membuka jalan untuknya menuju tengah lapangan. Taeyong meneguk ludahnya gugup. Atmosfernya membuat ia merasa malu sekaligus gugup. Taeyong ingin mati saja saat indranya menangkap visualisasi Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan bola basket di tangan kanannya yang mana ia sedang menatap Taeyong dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya lagi. Pesonanya sangat luar biasa. Tak lama setelah itu, Taeyong memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia pun perlahan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun. Ia merasa dirinya seperti artis sungguhan karena berjalan di tengah-tengah dengan teriakan atau jeritan tertahan para siswa yang mayoritas perempuan. _Seperti berada di red carpet saja_ , pikirnya.

Dan kini Taeyong pun sudah berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh namun tidak terlalu dekat juga. Mereka bertatapan. Suasana di lapangan pun semakin heboh. Banyak para _fujoshi_ terutama komunitas _JaeYong Shipper_ yang menjerit tertahan. Mereka seakan diberi asupan oleh _one-true-pairing_ mereka.

Jaehyun memulas senyum tampan. Taeyong masih bergeming. Tak lama setelah itu, Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja men _dribble_ bola basket yang ia pegang. Ia melakukan itu di tempat dan dalam tempo sedang. Taeyong masih memerhatikan. Jaehyun pun bergerak hingga menghampiri Taeyong. Ternyata ia memainkan bola basketnya sambil mengitari Taeyong. Taeyong jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Jadi mau tak mau matanya ia mengikuti gerakan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengitarinya sebanyak tiga putaran lalu ia men _dribble_ sambil berlari kemudian melemparkan bola basketnya ke dalam ring dan masuk.

Taeyong jadi berpikir, _bocah ini sedang pamer kebisaan atau apa_. Ia jadi geregetan sendiri. _Apa maksud Jaehyun, huh?_

Teriakan diiringi tepukan tangan pun terdengar setelah Jaehyun kembali menangkap bolanya. Ia pun membuang asal bolanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Taeyong."

Taeyong membeku karena tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun memegang kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. Wajah tampan Jaehyun dihiasi sedikit peluh yang justru membuat penampilannya yang semula seksi menjadi tambah seksi. _Ugh_. Taeyong berusaha relaks dan menunggu perkataan Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya, bukan? Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin serius denganmu."

Taeyong jadi tak bisa relaks. Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun justru membuatnya tambah gugup. Degup jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Terdengar juga jeritan tertahan dari para siswa sesaat setelah Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Bahkan bunyi bising kamera yang disertai _blitz_ pun semakin ramai guna menangkap potret mereka.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku baru mengakui ini semua. Aku belum terlalu siap kemarin-kemarin. Dan lagi, kau tak kunjung peka dengan segala kode maupun modus yang kulakukan denganmu."

Taeyong yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. _Sialan sekali, Jaehyun_. Ia ingin membalas namun lidahnya seakan kelu. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dahulu menunggu semua penuturan Jaehyun tuntas. Jaehyun menatapnya semakin dalam.

"Kau itu berharga, jadi aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari ini. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Dan mungkin aku bukan orang romantis, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapanku. Kau telah berhasil menaklukkan hatiku dan berhasil juga membuatku merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta pertama. Lee Taeyong, kaulah cinta pertamaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Taeyong, ia merasa seperti akan meleleh. Ini semua karena bocah di hadapannya ini. Bukan yang lain. Hanya Jaehyun. Baru saja Taeyong akan membalas tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun melepas genggamannya dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Taeyong. Jaehyun terus berjalan mundur tanpa memutus singgungan tatap mereka.

Ternyata Jaehyun kembali mengambil bola basket yang tadi dibuangnya. Ia men _dribble_ sebentar lalu ia apit bola tersebut di antara tangan kanan dan pinggangnya.

"Kau akan menjadi kekasihku jika kau berhasil memasukkan bola basket ini ke dalam ring."

Para siswa yang berada di sana pun mulai berbisik-bisik heboh karena ucapan Jaehyun dan jangan lupa jepretan kamera kian intens. Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum tampan.

"Aku akan memberimu tiga kesempatan. Jika dalam sekali tembakan kau berhasil _goal_ , kau resmi jadi kekasihku dan kau harus menciumku—di mana saja. Kalau pada cobaan kedua kau berhasil, bonusnya kau harus memelukku. Dan kalau kau berhasil pada cobaan ketiga, bonusnya kau harus mengelus kepala belakangku."

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Tapi kalau kau tak berhasil memasukkannya sama sekali, maka kau batal menjadi kekasihku. Maksud dari pernyataanku adalah jika kau ingin sungguh-sungguh denganku, kau pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik setiap ingin memasukkan bola. Jadi, ya, aku harap kau juga fokus...menguji apakah kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak."

Tak lama setelah itu, Jaehyun melemparkan bolanya ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong refleks langsung menangkapnya. Jeritan heboh pun semakin terdengar. Taeyong memasang wajah kaku. Ia berdeham sekali lalu menatap sekelilingnya sebentar. Taeyong lumayan kaget juga karena semakin banyak spanduk bertuliskan 'JaeYong _blablabla_ '. Ia merasa sedang menggelar _fanmeeting_ atau apa ia juga tidak tahu. Ia pun kembali menatap Jaehyun lalu mulai men _dribble_.

 _Aduh, Jaehyun itu. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku itu payah sekali dalam bermain basket?_

Di samping itu, sebagian siswa yang menyaksikan menyorakkan semacam yel-yel yang dibuat dadakan oleh komunitas JaeYong Shipper untuk menyemangati Taeyong.

"Taeyong semangat! Taeyong pasti bisa! Taeyong semangat! Jaehyun-mu menanti!"

Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira yel-yel dadakannya. Taeyong tidak terlalu memedulikannya kalau boleh jujur. Ia pun mulai melangkah sambil men _dribble_. Saat dirasa jarak tempatnya menembak sudah pas, ia segera memasukkan bolanya.

 _Gagal_.

Sorakan pun mendadak melemah. Kata _'yaahh'_ terdengar jelas. Jaehyun terus memerhatikan Taeyong. Ia harap-harap cemas juga sebenarnya. Taeyong menghela napas penuh beban lalu kembali men _dribble_. Ia pun menembakkan bolanya kembali.

 _Gagal lagi._

Sudah dua kali tembakan dan Jaehyun semakin tegang. Taeyong juga. Apalagi komunitas JaeYong Shipper. Namun mereka terus bersorak guna menyemangati Taeyong. Taeyong menghela napas beban kemudian melirik Jaehyun sebentar. Jaehyun pun tersenyum tipis yang membuat Taeyong jadi gelisah.

 _Ah, gila._

Ia pun men _dribble_ kembali sambil berusaha fokus. Teriakan penyemangat kembali terdengar. Saat dirasa sudah yakin, ia pun segera menembakkannya.

Dan, ya. Gagal lagi.

Sudah tiga kali percobaan. Bola pun memantul tak tentu arah. Seketika hening. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum pahit. Ia pun mengembuskan napas berat. Taeyong yang melihatnya dan situasi yang sedang ia alami ini jadi sebal sendiri.

 _Hah, cukup sudah drama idiot ini_.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari ke arah Jaehyun dan mendekap pria itu erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Ia benar-benar menenggelamkan dirinya pada dekapan hangat Jaehyun. Jaehyun membalasnya tak kalah erat. Ia terkejut juga sebenarnya. Dapat rezeki dipeluk mendadak oleh orang yang kau suka, nikmat mana lagi yang dapat Jaehyun dustakan? Seketika suasana pun menjadi heboh kembali. Komunitas JaeYong Shipper menjerit-jerit kesenangan akan momen Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berpelukan erat tanpa berkata-kata, Taeyong pun melepasnya. Bukan melepas sepenuhnya. Kini tangan Taeyong mengalungi leher Jaehyun dan tangan Jaehyun yang melingkari pinggang Taeyong. Posisi yang terbilang sedikit intim untuk diperlihatkan. Mereka bertatapan. Jaehyun dengan mimik terkejutnya dan Taeyong dengan mimik rikuhnya. Taeyong pun menjitak sayang dahi Jaehyun kemudian mengalungkannya kembali.

"Kau bodoh. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Masa cintamu ditentukan oleh bola basket? Lelucon yang mengagumkan. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku ini payah bermain basket. Jadi wajar saja jika tidak masuk, bodoh."

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap manik Taeyong dalam. Meminta penjelasan lebih. Taeyong terkekeh manis melihat reaksi lucu Jaehyun.

"Apa kurang jelas? Mulai detik ini aku sudah menjadi milikmu, bodoh."

Baru ingin membalas, tiba-tiba saja Taeyong menciumnya.

Taeyong. Mencium. Jaehyun. Di. Bibirnya.

 _Demi Sailormoon yang tak lagi memakai kekuatan bulan!_

Seketika suasana kembali hening.

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Taeyong menjauhkan dirinya dan menunduk rikuh. Sesaat setelah itu jeritan kembali mendominasi. Komunitas JaeYong Shipper berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Sangat berisik dan bertenaga.

Jaehyun masih membeku. Ia menatap Taeyong tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan kejadian tak terduga barusan. Jaehyun ingin ikutan menjerit sebenarnya hanya ia tahan saja. Ia berdeham kikuk lalu ia bawa tangan kanannya hingga terulur guna mengangkat dagu Taeyong. Jaehyun berani bersumpah, wajah Taeyong saat ini _sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat_ manis! Pipi hingga telinganya sangat merah. Melihat Taeyong yang seperti ini, menurut Jaehyun, Taeyong menjadi semakin spesial di mata Jaehyun. Ternyata Taeyong sama sepertinya. Taeyong memiliki rasa itu. Taeyong juga suka padanya. Mereka pun bertatapan. Jaehyun menatapnya dalam kemudian memulas senyuman manis.

"Kau tahu? Aku...bahagia sekali."

Taeyong membalas senyuman Jaehyun tak kalah manis. Ia pun mengelus kepala belakang Jaehyun tiga kali lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jaehyun gemas. Teriakan kembali terdengar. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tak mengindahkan. Di saat seperti ini, dunia memang terasa milik berdua. Taeyong melepas cubitannya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Memelukmu, menciummu, dan mengelus kepala belakangmu."

 _Ah_ , iya. Jaehyun baru menyadarinya. Ia pun ikut memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Taeyong berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya...ingin. _Ehem_. Kau bisa anggap itu sebagai bonus dariku. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku peka _kok_ kalau kau itu sering kode padaku. Tapi aku berusaha biasa saja karena aku ingin mendapat kepastian serta pengakuan yang jelas dari dirimu secara langsung. Bukan melalui kode. Dan kau melakukannya hari ini—tunggu, sekarang hari apa?"

"Senin."

"Oke, Senin. Akhirnya kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku. Karena sesungguhnya, aku menanti juga. Kemarin-kemarin kau kode padaku, aku berusaha untuk tidak terbawa perasaan namun tidak bisa. Takut-takut aku diberi sebuah harapan palsu. Tapi aku bersyukur, kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku...membuat aku jadi bahagia seperti halnya dirimu. Aku juga suka padamu. _Ah_ , tidak. Aku itu juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun merasa ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Rona wajah keduanya sangat merah. Jaehyun pun meraih tangan Taeyong lalu menggenggamnya erat. Ia pun menatap Taeyong dalam. Taeyong pun.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku bahagia sekali dan itu karenamu. Karena Taeyong," Jaehyun mengembuskan napasnya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau meresmikan hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih? Apa kau mau menjadi milikku seutuhnya?"

Teriakan ' _so sweet'_ pun menggema setelah Jaehyun mengucapkannya. Taeyong tersenyum rikuh kemudian berdecak pelan. "Jangan klise, Jaehyun. Apa lagi yang akan kukatakan selain kata 'ya'? Kau itu sudah mengisi hatiku dari kemarin kemarin kemarin kemarin kemari—"

Ucapan Taeyong terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun mendekapnya erat sambil terus membisikkan kata _terima kasih_. Taeyong pun membalas dekapan Jaehyun tak kalah erat. Suasana pun menjadi riuh yang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan jeritan kebahagiaan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nyaring terompet dan tiba-tiba hujan konfeti. Taeyong pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ternyata si peniup terompet dan penabur konfeti tersebut adalah temannya sendiri.

Di lantai dua, ada Johnny yang sedang sibuk meniup terompet dan Yuta serta Doyoung yang menaburi konfeti. Taeyong juga baru menyadari jika mereka turut membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Kapal JaeYong Couple Akan Berlayar Sampai Maut Memisahkan'. Taeyong jadi tertawa karena kalimat sedikit berlebihan tersebut namun ia amini.

Mereka masih berpelukan seperti itu seakan enggan menjauhkan diri barang satu senti. Komunitas JaeYong Shipper menangis bahagia karena kapalnya berlayar. Kaum Taeyong-Jaehyun-adalah-Milikku pun juga menangis—patah hati karena mereka tak bisa lagi mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih Jaehyun-Taeyong.

Jaehyun pun menatap Taeyong hangat yang dibalas tak kalah hangatnya.

"Kau milikku. Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya. Ingat itu baik-baik, ya."

Taeyong tersenyum manis, "Kau juga. Jung Jaehyun hanya milikku, Lee Taeyong."

.

.

.

.

.

 **12.00 PM**

"Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar? Kembali lagi di radio _kece_ SMA Heaven, apa lagi kalau bukan radio _YXGKUY_ bersama DJ Yu yang tampan dan bersahaja ini. Seperti biasa, _wakospan_ akan menemani istirahat kalian selama setengah jam ke depan. Oke, kalau begitu saya akan memutar lagu pembuka, kali ini dari EXO yang berjudul Call Me Baby. _Check it out_."

Yuta meletakkan _headphone_ nya pada leher lalu meneguk air mineral. Tak lama setelah itu muncullah dua manusia yang dinantinya. Yuta dapat merasakan aura kebahagiaan yang tiada tara saat mereka muncul.

" _Ugh_. Aura kalian terlalu terpancar. Kurasa aku ikut terciprat aura kebahagiaan kalian." Sambutnya. Dua manusia itu—Taeyong dan Jaehyun—terkekeh lalu duduk di hadapan Yuta.

"Biasa saja, Yuta." Yuta menatap datar Taeyong. Tiba-tiba ia pun teringat sesuatu yang kemarin lupa ia tagih pada mereka.

" _Oi_ , _oi_. _Pajak jadian_ kalian mana, hm?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta datar kemudian membalas, "Bayar dulu utangmu padaku baru kau boleh minta _pajak jadian_." Yuta mengembuskan napas sabar. Ia pun beralih menatap Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, sebagai adik kelas yang baik dan pengertian—"

"Kau ingin kutraktir apa, Senior?"

Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah yang tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Yuta menatap Jaehyun antusias lalu berdeham. "Sejujurnya aku ingin bilang 'terserah' namun berhubung kau memaksa, jadi ya, traktir steikdi restoran Italia _Buon Appetito_ boleh juga. Aku terakhir memakannya tiga bulan yang lalu dan aku rindu akan kelezatannya. Aku tidak bisa memakannya karena uangku selalu saja terpakai buat keperluan ini dan itu. Aku sangat menyukai steikitu tapi harganya yang selangit membuatku kadang berpikir untuk memakannya atau tidak."

Taeyong menatap Yuta datar. Mimiknya dibuat _sok_ lugu dan Taeyong sebal melihatnya.

" _Ah_ , steik kelas unggulan _Buon Apetito_? Aku terakhir memakan itu dua hari yang lalu omong-omong. Oke jika Senior Yuta menginginkan itu. Senior tinggal menentukan hari dan jamnya saja. Bagaimana?"

Yuta menangguk antusias lalu mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Jaehyun!"

Yuta melirik Taeyong dan memeletkan lidahnya. Ingin rasanya Taeyong menarik lidah Yuta sampai putus saking sebalnya. Jaehyun terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka. Ia pun membelai lembut rambut Taeyong lalu berbisik, "Kekasihku jangan galak-galak, nanti manisnya hilang loh."

Taeyong pun mau tak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun menatap Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum. Jarak mereka terbilang dekat. Taeyong yang gemas pun menusuk lesung pipi Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya. Lesung pipi Jaehyun adalah bagian dari Jaehyun yang paling menggemaskan dan ia menyukainya.

"Iya iya." Balasnya manis. Yuta yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya pun hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar. Ia pikir ia harus kuat mental jika bersama Jaehyun dan Taeyong. _Sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih saja mereka sudah mengumbar kemesraan, bagaimana setelah resmi?_ Kepala Yuta pening memikirkannya. Ia pun meneguk kembali air mineralnya dan kembali berbicara.

"Ya, itu dia tadi lagu dari EXO. Dan saat ini DJ Yu tengah bersama dengan pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungam mereka kemarin, pasangan yang dijuluki sebagai pasangan terpopuler dan tercocok 2017, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong?! _Woohoo_ ~ selamat datang, JaeYong."

Jaehyun pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada mikrofon, "Halo semuanya. Saya Jung Jaehyun. Mohon bantuannya."

"Terima kasih kepada DJ Yu yang sudah mengundang kami. Saya Lee Taeyong. Mohon bantuannya."

"Oke itu tadi perkenalan singkat dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Dan kali ini, saya akan mengulas topik tentang romansa percintaan Jaehyun dan Taeyong pasca resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Woah_ , para pendengar khususnya _fujoshi_ yang tergabung dalam Komunitas JaeYong Shipper harus memasang telinga baik-baik, ya. Dan tak lupa, kalian juga bisa mengirimkan pesan baik itu pertanyaan ataupun salam pada siaran _YXGKUY_ edisi spesial JaeYong ini."

Yuta melirik Taeyong dan Jaehyun bergantian. "Jawab apa adanya saja, ya. Sudah siap, kan?"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun pun kompak mengangguk. Yuta tersenyum kemudian kembali berbicara. "Pertanyaan pertama mudah saja. Apa kesan pertama kalian terhadap satu sama lain? Silakan dijawab."

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum rikuh. Jaehyun pun inisiatif menjawab pertama. "Kesan pertamaku kepada Taeyong—ia orang yang baik dan hangat. Ia mau menganggapku dan bersikap ramah saat awal aku mendekatinya. Taeyong juga sangat manis."

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun sembari tersenyum. Jaehyun pun membalas senyuman Taeyong tak kalah manis. Yuta yang menjadi saksi mata akan keromantisan mereka seperti terkena diabetes. _Mereka manis sekali, Ya Tuhan_. Yuta jadi merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi _fudanshi_. Salahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di hadapannya.

"Kesan pertamaku? Jaehyun itu orang yang ramah dan tentunya baik. Saat ia mencoba mendekatiku, aku berpikir bahwa bocah ini sangat lugu dan lucu. Seperti menuntut untuk dekat tapi aku menyukainya. Ia juga hangat."

Yuta yang mendengar jawaban mereka jadi gemas sendiri. " _Ugh_. Bukankah mereka sangat manis? Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Dan— _oh_ , pesan yang masuk ke radio _YXGKUY_ sudah menembus dua ratus pesan! _Wow_ , ini benar-benar rekor baru melebihi pesan masuk saat Jaehyun menjadi bintang tamu dua hari yang lalu. _Woah_ , popularitas kalian memang juara. Oke, aku akan memilah pertanyaannya,"

Yuta menggulirkan pesan yang masuk ke atas dan ke bawah lalu ia kembali melanjutkan, "dari KimSeA; _Kuharap DJ Yu membacakan pesanku kkkk. Aku dan para anggota Komunitas JaeYong Shipper lainnya ingin sekali mengadakan semacam fanmeeting kecil-kecilan, akankah kalian mau turut bergabung untuk sekadar memberi tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama kami? Harap responsnya, ya! /wink/_. Selamat KimSeA, pesanmu sudah dibacakan oleh _wakospan_. Oke, silakan dijawab."

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab. "Di samping itu, saat pertama kali aku mengetahui ada komunitas pendukung hubunganku dan Taeyong, aku merasa sangat senang. Rasanya seperti idol saja. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena banyak orang yang mencintai kebersamaan kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Perihal permintaan kalian, tentu kami dengan senang hati akan bergabung. Bukan begitu, Taeyong?"

" _Ah_ , iya. Terima kasih karena kalian telah mendukung hubunganku dengan Jaehyun. Untuk kelanjutannya, salah satu perwakilan dari komunitas kalian bisa datang ke ruang OSIS untuk membicarakan perinciannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas cinta yang telah kalian berikan pada kami."

" _Woah_ , di _notice_ oleh _one-true-pairing_ kalian pasti bahagia sekali, ya. Oke, pesan selanjutnya datang dari JungTaeyong0114; _Aku ingin bertanya, setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, apakah kalian memiliki nama panggilan khusus untuk satu sama lain? Mohon dijawab, ya!_ Ah itu dia. Bukankah yang lain juga penasaran? Oke, silakan dijawab."

Taeyong melirik Jaehyun ragu. Jaehyun pun tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Untuk saat ini belum. Kami masih memanggil dengan nama satu sama lain. Di samping itu, sebelum kami menjalin hubungan, ternyata Taeyong sudah menamai kontakku dengan 'JungJae-ku' dan aku menamainya dengan 'Taeyong-ku."

Ingin rasanya Yuta segera menihkahkan mereka saja. Ia benar-benar gemas. Mungkin setelah siaran berakhir, Yuta akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota resmi dari komunitas JaeYong Shipper. Ia pun kembali berbicara. "Ya, itu dia jawabannya. Sekarang saya akan memberi pertanyaan lagi untuk kalian. Mengapa baik Jaehyun maupun Taeyong bisa saling mencintai? Dan apa yang menjadi daya tarik masing-masing dari kalian hingga kalian jatuh cinta? Silakan dijawab."

Taeyong mengembuskan napasnya berat. Ia jadi berpikir, ini siaran radio sekolah atau acara _jodoh-jodohan_? Sejujurnya juga, ia tak ingin hubungan percintaannya dengan Jaehyun diumbar seperti ini namun risiko karena dirinya dan Jaehyun yang sudah terlanjur meraup popularitas besar di sekolah membuatnya mau tak mau menanggungnya. Ia pun berinisiatif menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa pastinya, tapi yang aku tahu, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika bersama Jaehyun. Rasa itu muncul begitu saja. Aku jadi sering berdebar karena Jaehyun. _Well_ — _eum_ , kupikir daya tarik utama Jaehyun adalah lesung pipinya. Kurasa karena senyuman berlesung pipinya itu aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Ia pun menatap Taeyong masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih, Taeyong." Bisiknya lembut. Taeyong jadi tambah salah tingkah. _Ugh_.

" _Uuuhhh_. Kalau Jaehyun, bagaimana?"

Giliran Jaehyun menjawab, "Sederhana saja, aku mencintainya karena jantungku berdebar keras hanya dengan menatapnya," ia melirik Taeyong sekilas lalu melanjutkan, "dan kalau untuk daya tarik, kupikir semua yang ada pada diri Taeyong itu menarik. Ia tampak sempurna tapi Taeyong tetaplah manusia biasa yang mempunyai kekurangan. Aku pikir semuanya sudah tahu kalau Taeyong memiliki bekas luka di sebelah mata kanan. Menurutku bekas lukanya saja bahkan memesona. _Ah_ , tolong jangan menyebutku perayu karena aku sangat jujur saat mengatakannya."

Taeyong mengelus kepala belakang Jaehyun setelahnya lalu berbisik, "Terima kasih, Jaehyun."

" _Ugh_. Lama-lama aku bisa terkena diabetes karena keromantisan kalian. Oke, kali ini pesan dari JYLove; _Tolong beri tiga kata untuk masing-masing dari kalian, ya! Aku ingin tahu tiga kata versi kalian~ tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Terima kasih_. Yo, silakan dijawab."

"Tiga kata untuk Taeyong, ya. _Eum_. Kau segalanya untukku."

Yuta ingin sekali men _cie_ kan Jaehyun karena pipinya merah saat mengatakannya namun ia harus menahan hasrat itu karena ini sedang siaran. Ia pun melirik Taeyong yang tengah berona juga. Yuta menghela napasnya kemudian berbicara, " _Ouh_. Seperti itu rupanya. Kalau dari Ketua Lee sendiri, tiga kata untuk Jaehyun apa saja?"

Taeyong berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, " _Eum_. Jaehyun milikku selamanya." Ia pun melirik Jaehyun yang tengah tersenyum jengah. Kemudian mereka bertatapan.

Yuta benar-benar ingin membawa mereka ke KUA.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun yang gemas pun mencubit sayang hidung Taeyong. "Tidak usah sungkan, _sayang_."

Taeyong mendelikkan matanya lalu melepas cubitan Jaehyun. Pipinya memanas mendengar kata 'sayang' dari mulut Jaehyun. Nada bicaranya itu. Terdengar manja dan menggoda di telinga Taeyong. _Ugh, apa yang aku pikirkan?_

"Dasar perayu. Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu, ya."

Baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Jaehyun menarik tangannya. Kejadian yang sangat cepat dan tak terduga karena tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Taeyong membulat karena takjub. Ia dapat melihat Jaehyun tengah memejamkan matanya. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangan Jaehyun yang semula memegang lengan Taeyong pun ia lepas dan dituntunnya kedua tangan Taeyong agar mengalungi lehernya. Kedua tangan Jaehyun pun melingkari pinggang Taeyong dengan posesif. Jaehyun merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan.

Taeyong merasa ia akan mati karena ia sangat lemas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika bibir Jaehyun semakin menjamah bibirnya. Jaehyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Taeyong dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Taeyong pun terlena akan sentuhan Jaehyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Taeyong ragu ingin membalas ciuman Jaehyun atau tidak karena—gila saja, ini yang pertama untuknya! Dan Jaehyun telah menjamah bibirnya. Taeyong merasa bersyukur juga sejujurnya karena Jaehyun yang menciumnya. Ini pun pasti juga yang pertama untuk Jaehyun karena bocah itu menciumnya dengan kaku.

Dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa, ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Mereka pun melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut. Namun yang namanya jika organ sensitif seperti bibir sudah bertemu, mereka jadi kecanduan. Ciuman lembut tadi pun sekarang berubah menjadi intens dan menuntut. Jaehyun lebih dominan. Taeyong benar-benar sudah lemas karena lumatan yang Jaehyun berikan sangatlah memabukkan. Ia mau meleleh saja rasanya. Tiga ciuman dalam terakhir dan Jaehyun pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menyatukan keningnya pada kening Taeyong. Napas hangat mereka bersahut-sahutan. Jaehyun pun semakin mempererat dekapannya pada pinggang Taeyong. Ia memulas senyuman tampan. Dapat dilihat wajah Taeyong sangat merah dengan bibir lembap nan merah. Taeyong jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelum ia menciumnya.

"Taeyong."

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau berdebar?"

Taeyong jadi ingin menjitak kepala Jaehyun. Ia pun berdecak pelan, "Ya menurutmu saja."

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali berbicara, "Itu yang pertama untukku. Tapi...apakah itu yang pertama juga untukmu?"

Taeyong dapat melihat air wajah Jaehyun yang gelisah. Ia pun terkekeh kemudian ia menangkup pipi Jaehyun dengan tangannya dan membelainya mesra.

"Itu juga yang pertama untukku."

Jaehyun menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah. Aku khawatir kalau ternyata bukan. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku cinta pertama dan ciuman pertama. Itu semua karenamu. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih juga karena Jaehyun telah memberikanku ciuman pertama. Jaehyun, meski kau bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi aku yakin kau akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Jaehyun mengangguk yakin kemudian membalas, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kalimat yang terdengar klise tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Pegang janjiku."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun pun membalasnya tak kalah erat. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Taeyong. Taeyong pun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan sempurna pada dada bidang Jaehyun. Sesekali Jaehyun mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong sambil terus bergumam _terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku_.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya kemudian mengacak rambut Jaehyun gemas. Ia pun melirik arlojinya.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Jaehyun. Aku sangat lelah karena rapat dadakan tadi. Aku ingin istirahat. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku. Aku sayang padamu."

Baru Taeyong akan membuka pintu mobil, Jaehyun menahan lengannya lagi lalu mengecup singkat bibir Taeyong.

" _Ugh_. Padahal aku masih ingin menciummu."

Taeyong mendelik lalu memukul pelan bahu Jaehyun. "Dasar mesum!"

Jaehyun cengengesan. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa bahasa Inggrisnya 'aku mencintaimu?'"

Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena pertanyaan konyol Jaehyun. " _Huh_? I love you. Memangnya kena—"

"I love you too."

Taeyong mau tak mau terkekeh malu karena Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan nada imut sambil membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kau itu bisa saja, Jaehyun. Kau itu lucu ketika tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin terus melihat lesung pipimu. _Ugh_. Aku rasa aku sudah terobsesi dengan lesung pipimu. Maka dari itu, teruslah tersenyum untukku, ya." Taeyong mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya pun jadi tambah tersenyum lebar lalu membuat gerakan hormat.

"Akan kulakukan semua untukmu, sayangku."

Taeyong terkekeh lagi. _Ugh, manisnya,_ pikir Jaehyun. Taeyong pun merapikan seragamnya lalu membelai lembut pipi kanan Jaehyun.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya." Pamitnya kemudian dengan cepat mengecup bibir Jaehyun. Ia pun segera membuka pintu dan turun. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju apartemennya.

Jaehyun masih tergeming. Ia pun terkekeh setelahnya. Bibirnya lembap lagi karena dicium Taeyong. Ia melirik Taeyong melalui jendela sampai ia benar-benar masuk. Jaehyun pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudian menghela napas.

"Taeyong itu...benar-benar manis. Bibirnya apalagi."

Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia jadi berpikiran kotor tentang Taeyong karena bibir tipis yang membuatnya kecanduan itu.

"Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu, Taeyong."

Ia menepuk dahinya saat mengingat bahwa ia lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada Taeyong.

" _Ah_ , aku sampai lupa bilang bahwa aku ingin menginap."

Karena hari ini hari Jumat, Jaehyun ingin menginap di apartemen Taeyong dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Taeyong sekalian berkencan.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah bilang sekalian saja. Biar jadi kejutan." Ia terkekeh kecil lalu mulai menstater mobilnya.

 _Taeyong...kau membuatku kecanduan bibirmu. Ugh. Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku kebablasan denganmu. Kau itu terlalu memesona. Aku...tambah mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **For**

 **Epilog**

* * *

 _*Dere-dere[1]_ : dimabuk cinta.

Pada setuju gak kalo dibuatin epilog? Atau mau ini end aja? Hwhwhw. Kalo mau beneran ada epilog, coba voting/? Di kolom **review** , sebaiknya rating untuk epilognya tetep **T** (alias aman) atau **M** (alias mesum) nih? / **VOTING YES** /

 **P.S** : Tapi kalo **M** aku bikinnya implisit ya XD /jujur masih rada ngeri(?) ngebayangin tiwai dianuin(?) jahe/ /ya kalo ngeri ngapain nawarin rating atuh(?)/ /ya karena aku pengen mencoba(?) berhubung puasa bentar lagi kelar/ WKWKWKWK.

 **#CURCOL**

ADAKAH DI ANTARA KALIAN YANG MASIH BAPER SAMPE KE UBUN2 GARA2 MOMEN JAEYONG DI VLIVE KEMAREN?! UGH UGH AKU BENER2 TERIAK KAYAK ORANG GILA YA TUHAN GELUNDUNGAN TAU GAK PARAH BANGET MEREKA BIKIN AKU JADI BENER-BENER BAPER

GILA YA PAS LIAT SI JAE MELUK TIWAI GARA2 TIWAI NGAMBEK OMONGANNYA DIPOTONG TUH ASDFGHJKL AKU MENGGILAAA! BERARTI KALIAN SEMUA UDAH TAU KAN KALO TIWAI NGAMBEK KE JAE ITU JAENYA MELUK TIWAI AAAHH! TERUS TERUS YANG JAE NYUAPIN TIWAI SAMBIL NGEGOMBALIN ITU TERUS BILANG "SARANGHAEYO" TERUS SI TIWAI NGELUS KEPALA BELAKANG JAHE:")))) YA ALLAH GABISA DIGINIIN AKUTU MEREKA TERLALU MANIISS! T.T TERUS KALIAN LIAT GA SIH REAKSI MARK PAS JAE GOMBALIN ITU?! KEK ITU TUH AKU BANGET CUMA MARK VERSI KALEMNYA XD YANG DIA NGEGOMBAL TENTANG CHERRY KISS JUGA REAKSI MARK KEK "YAAMPUN JAE HYUNG INGET INI DILIPUT WOY" HUAAHH POKOKNYA MARK ITU AKU BANGET CUMA LEBIH KALEM T.T TIWAINYA SENYUM MALU2 KUCING LAGI ARGH! EMANG DASAR JUNG JAEHYUN TUKANG GOMBAL:")))))

/sengaja pake capslock biar dibaca/ :') intinya aku seneng banget kemaren tuh udah AKHIRNYA ILICHIL MENANG! /tebar konfeti/ usaha dan kerja keras mereka untuk kambek ini terbayarkan:') usaha NCTzen buat streaming/voting juga:') ditambah momen JaeYong di Vlive:') indah banget yaampun:') gabakal bisa move on asli deh:') video mereka aku puter2/? Mulu tanpa kenal lelah/? :')

Aku udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sama kapal JaeYong karena mereka berhasil membuat jiwa fujoku berkoar/? Setelah sekian lama ditinggal/? HunHan:') aku bersyukur bangeett masuk kapal JY dan ga salah milih OTP. Cinta banget sama JY lah intinya:') mari doakan biar di era CB ini NCT 127 tambah jaya dan momen JY makin membeludak/? Yaaa!:') / **AMIN** /

Okedeh, segitu aja (AJA?!) cuap-cuap/? Dari aku:')

Tak lupa aku ucapkan **terima kasih** yang sudah RRFF Hatsukoi kemarin ^^ dan silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom **review** , ya! ^^


End file.
